Senbonzakura
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan. /"Tidak perlu terimakasih" dan dengan sadar mengecup dahi sang Putra Silla / KyuMin. YAOI. Colossal Fic. UPDATE! RnR?
1. Keping Pertama

Derap langkah kuda yang terpacu diantara rimbun hutan lebat sukses memecah hening senja yang melingkupi. Bunyi berisik retakan ranting yang terinjak atau pepohonan kecil yang patah turut serta mengambil alih sebagai asal muasal keributan kecil ini. Kuda hitam besar itu masih terus berlari kencang, membawa serta sang majikan yang tengah memeluk kuat leher sang kuda.

―Menjaga agar tubuhnya yang telah berlumuran darah tetap mampu bertahan diatas tunggangannya. Dia sedang dalam situasi yang gawat sekarang.

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai tergelincir di ufuk barat saat Cho Kyuhyun dengan baju besinya yang berat masih tetap melaju kencang di atas tunggangannya. Perbatasan antara Silla dan Goguryeo masih jauh. Sementara luka menganga di dadanya kekeuh meneteskan darah segar.

Purnama tampak meraja saat dia merasa pandangannya mulai kabur. Dibelakang sana, teriakan dan derap kuda dari para hwarang Silla sudah mulai tenggelam. Menandakan jika pilihannya untuk mengambil rute memutar guna kembali ke negerinya adalah benar. Pangeran dari negeri sebelah itu kembali mengumpat saat perih dan pening yang menyambang kepalanya kembali terasa. Darahnya sudah berkurang _drastic_ tampaknya, terimakasih untuk para hwarang Silla Yang Agung yang dengan gagah berani mengangkat pedang saat penyusupannya terbongkar tadi.

Tapi itu tidak penting, bagian utamanya yang sekarang adalah dia yang telah berhasil membawa ―baik dalam bentuk fisik sekaligus memori di kepala, berbagai rahasia penting dari Negara lawan. Kyuhyun yakin, baginda raja tidak akan menyesali keputusannya yang telah menyetujui putra mahkota untuk menyusup jauh hingga negeri lawan.

Hanya saja, lukanya memang tidak kecil, dan berhasil bertahan hidup untuk beberapa jam kedepan adalah sesuatu yang tampak mustahil ―bahkan oleh Kyuhyun sendiri. Lalu, apa gunanya pelarian dan penyusupannya yang berat jika rahasia ini tidak sampai ke negerinya sendiri? Oh.. Kyuhyun belum memikirkan sampai sana.

BRUK

Kyuhyun masih mampu merasakan lengannya yang langsung ngilu begitu beradu dengan tanah keras di hutan perbatasan. Nafasnya yang semakin memburu, dan detak jantung yang semakin lemah, telinganya yang terisi denging lembut sayup-sayup masih menangkap dengkingan kudanya yang mulai meringkik gelisah, menunggu sang tuan yang kini terbaring di tanah tanpa bisa kembali berpijak. Tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa, meski begitu, matanya yang seindah malam saat ini masih mampu menangkap bayang merah menyala yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Refleksi seseorang dengan yang terdominasi warna merah.

Warna kebanggaan Negeri Silla.

"Si..al.." ―sepertinya dia benar-benar akan mati malam ini.

.

.

Bunyi tak koheren yang berasal dari tumbukan bebatuan.

Wangi khas tanah hutan yang mulai berembun kala malam.

Kobaran api kemerahan yang berasal dari api unggun yang menebar kehangatan.

―Oh.. aku masih hidup, ternyata. Pikir Kyuhyun konyol. Tentu saja, nirwana tak mungkin penuh dengan rasa sakit dan ketidak nyaman bukan? Sang pangeran masih bisa merasakan pungungnya yang beradu dengan tanah keras tak nyaman. Bagian dada yang terasa perih dan tercabik, serta seluruh tubuh yang masih kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun juga yakin nirwana tidak akan mungkin mau menerima seorang Jendral Perang yang sudah mencabut ribuan nyawa ―bahkan hanya untuk menginjakan kaki di jengkal terluarnya.

Lupakan hal tidak penting barusan.

"Arrgghh.." desisan pelan yang lolos dari sepasang bibir tebal sang pangeran membuat seseorang yang dari tadi sibuk melakukan-entah-apa disamping Kyuhyun menoleh. Dia langsung bergerak mendekat, menyentuhkan tangannya yang terasa dingin untuk mengusap peluh yang mengalir bebas di dahi putih sang pangeran.

"Kau sudah sadar ternyata, tenanglah. Dan jangan banyak bicara, aku masih belum selesai menjahit lukamu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar bagaimana orang yang tengah menarikan tangan di dadanya itu bekerja. Kesadarannya yang semakin pulih membuat obsidian hitam itu mampu memfokuskan pandangan. Menelisik pada raut datar nan dingin sang penolong. "UHUK.. hahh.. hah.." mulutnya dengan nakal terbatuk. Memuntahkan seluberan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir turun ke dagu. Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya kini mulai sesak.

"Ya Tuhan.." Kyuhyun dapat melihat rasa cemas dan panic dari binar mata pemuda ini. Tangannya yang ―juga terasa lembut di kulit Kyuhyun kembali melakukan serangkaian hal yang kiranya mampu meringankan penderitaan sang pangeran. Dia menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengangkat kepala dengan berbantal tangannya, menyorongkan cairan khas berbau tumbuhan herbal dan mendekatkannya ke bibir. "Minum ini. Kau kehilangan banyak darah, setidaknya ramuan ini akan mampu membantumu."

Kyuhyun menurut ―tentu saja, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuhnya yang setangah sekarat ini?

"Kau… putra Silla?―UHUK!" lagi, tubuh sang pangeran terbatuk hebat. Muntahan darah pekat kembali mengalir disudut bibirnya. Menjadikan sang pemuda lain didepannya kembali menatap sebal. "Kubilang jangan bicara dulu, kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin mati, bilang saja. Biar aku tidak perlu repot menolongmu."

Dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dengan lembut mengembalikan kepala berambut cokelat gelap untuk berbantal pada jubah merah terang miliknya. Walau kalimat sarkastik itu tadi yang terlontar, tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa menangkap nada khawatir dalam suara lembut pemuda ini. Pun tangannya yang masih telaten menangani 'lubang'didada Kyuhyun juga terus bekerja. Tanda bahwa ketulusan sang pemuda bukan suatu tipu untuk mengelabuhi Pangeran Goguryeo itu.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dia yang kembali sibuk dengan lukanya. Membersihkan, menjahit, dan melakukan-entah-apa yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengerang sakit. Perih sekali, dan panas. Lukanya terasa panas setelah entah benda apa yang terasa lunak dan lengket ditempelkan olehnya. Sesekali, erang kesakitan sudah tak mampu ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Gumam tak koheren itu akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, dan sang penolongnya akan membalas dengan usapan lembut di kepala. Bukan seringai ejekan atau tawa merendahkan, tapi benar-benar belai lembut yang tulus. Seolah memberikan ucapan tanpa kata yang menguatkan. Hal ini membuat Sang Pangeran Goguryeo itu menyimpulkan satu hal.

Dia benar-benar orang baik.

"Kenapa menolongku?" setelah diam yang lama dan Kyuhyun merasa bahwa bicara tidak akan membuatnya mati, kalimat tanya itu terlontar. Mata tajamnya turut menilik bagaimana pahatan wajah sempurna sang pemuda yang tertangkap. Mengamati, kalau-kalau terdapat 'raut lain' dibalik rupa lembut dan peduli sang penolong. "Harusnya kau langsung membunuhku."

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, sebaris tawa lembut yang mengiring jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Bukan wajah dingin khas jendral perang yang biasa di temuinya saat menghabisi lawan, tapi senyum khas yang memancarkan ketulusan yang dibentuknya kini.

"Kau memang musuhku jika di medan perang, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi di depanku yang sekarang hanya ada manusia yang tengah terluka dan nyaris mati. Sekali pun kau Pangeran dari Goguryeo, Kau pikir aku tega membunuhmu yang seperti itu? Asal kau tahu, aku tetap manusia yang punya hati."

"Kau.. tahu?" mata Kyuhyun membulat dalam kejut. Orang ini tahu identitasnya? Berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan bukan?

"Tentu saja, kau terlalu berani dengan selalu tampil di garis depan peparangan. Semua orang juga akan langsung sadar jika di hadapan mereka ini Yang Mulia Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun, sang putra mahkota Goguryeo."

Yang disebut namanya hanya mendecih saat jawaban sarkastik kembali menjadi balasan baginya. Tangannya menepuk lembut bagian dadanya saat rasa sesak kembali menyapa. "Apa baik-baik saja? Kau masih merasa sesak?" tanggap sang penolong cepat saat melihat gerak Kyuhyun tadi.

"Baik-baik saja. Dari pada itu.. siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Orang di depan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa ringan. Menampilkan raut ramah yang benar-benar tidak pantas dengan jubah Hwarang yang tengah di kenakan. Dia berdehem singkat sebelum kembali memasang wajah datar yang semu ―seolah puas saat Kyuhyun tak berhasil menyingkap identitas aslinya, "Kau tidak tahu aku ternyata. Hmm.. kau bukan orang pertama juga yang hanya tahu topengku. Tapi akan segera bertanya "Siapa kau?" begitu aku membukanya." Dia kembali menyeringai, sama sekali tidak pantas dengan raut manis ―apa Kyuhyun bilang?!― yang melekat di wajah putih itu.

"Meski begitu, kau pasti tahu ini, bukan, wahai putra Goguryeo?" orang itu menarik tangannya yang asalnya mengurus luka Kyuhyun. Memakai sebentuk topeng keperakan yang menutup penuh wajahnya. Menjadikan figure dihadapan Kyuhyun ini sebagi sosok si "bayangan hitam" yang selalu dikenalnya di garis depan sana. Sosok familiar, tentu. Bukan hanya baginya, tapi juga seluruh orang yang pernah melawan kekuasaan Silla.

_Kuroi tenshin_, Lee Sungmin. Sang putra mahkota Silla Yang Agung.

"Si Malaikat Kegelapan, huh? Sosok yang digadang-gadang sebagai dewa perang Silla? Entah aku harus merasa beruntung atau sangat sial karena mampu melihat wajah di balik topeng itu."

Kyuhyun mendecih pasrah. Dia mati tidak, ya? Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng Buddha, dia yang selalu menjadi momok bagi para pahlawan perang. Orang dengan kemampuan berpedang dan menunggang kuda yang mengerikan. Si pemanah jitu, hingga perancang paling kejam saat melukis jebakan atau strategi perang bagi Silla.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tahu itu, kehebatan pemuda di depannya sudah bukan hal asing untuk dibicarakan. Sudah terlalu tersohor, bahkan menyebrang hingga ke Goguryeo yang terkenal tertutup oleh isu. Jika sudah begini, apa dia masih memiliki kesempatan hidup?

_Lalu untuk apa dia menolongku jika diakhir akan membunuhku juga?_

"Kau membuatku terdengar mengerikan."

Gumam lirih yang terlontar membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit, menatap tak mengerti pada Lee Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk kembali mengurus luka Kyuhyun. Membalutnya dengan kain bersih sewarna darah. "Bukankah kau memang seperti itu?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sarkastik.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu." Sungmin tampak mengigit bibir pelan. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu yang sulit diartikan. "Sungguh, aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi sosok yang begitu ditakuti. Aku bahkan membenci diriku yang seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah image itu kau sendiri yang menciptakan? Kau orang yang telah membawa Silla menaklukan berbagai wilayah bukan? Jangan sok suci didepanku, aku tahu semua kebusukanmu, wahai Kuroi tenshin." Kyuhyun berujar penuh tekanan. Menatap tajam pada Sungmin yang kini memejamkan mata di atasnya. Dua tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat dikanan kiri tubuhnya. Seolah tengah menahan beragam emosi atas tuduhan ―yang memang benar adanya― dari sang pangeran Goguryeo. "Kau orang yang kejam. Yang akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk kebesaran Silla. Bagaimana bisa―"

"Aku hanya ingin kedamaian! Aku hanya ingin perang konyol antara Silla, Goguryeo atau Baekje berakhir. Aku hanya menginginkan itu." Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, mata hazelnya menatap Kyuhyun jujur. Sendu, dan bukan tatapan dingin khas sang malaikat kegelapan yang selalu di temui Kyuhyun saat medan perang membentang. "Salah jika aku ingin semua pertumpahan darah ini berakhir? Aku ingin hidup damai."

Dan Kyuhyun?

Tentu saja terpana ―sekaligus tak percaya, dengan jawaban _naïf_ dari sang putra Silla ini.

"Jangan gila. Kau _naïf_ sekali jika hal bodoh macam kedamaian yang kau gunakan sebagai alasan. Kau pikir kedamaian akan tercipta jika semua negeri bernaung di bawah Silla, begitu?!" Kyuhyun membantah keras. Membuat nafasnya kembali berantakan hanya karena bentakan kasar tadi. "Kau yakin itu memang demi kedamaian dan bukannya salah satu ambisimu guna menguasai Korea―UHUK.."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, lukamu akan semakin parah jika terus berteriak. Jadi diamlah dan tidur. Itu akan baik untuk tubuhmu." Sungmin berkata final. Wajah penuh emosi tadi hilang entah kemana, kembali berubah datar seperti yang pertama Kyuhyun lihat. "Bukankah kau juga akan membunuhku? Kenapa harus basa basi begitu, huh?" Sang pengeran kembali mengeluarkan kalimat pedasnya. Hanya menutup mata tanpa melihat bagaimana raut sang lawan bicara.

"―Dan lagi, kenapa kau harus menceritakan semua itu padaku? Ahh.. tentu saja karena kau akan membunuhku sebentar lagi."

Sungmin terdengar diam. Sebelum menjawab tak acuh kemudian. "Biasanya aku akan membunuh semua orang yang telah melihat wajah asliku, tapi tidak untukmu pangeran Goguryeo. Tidurlah untuk malam ini, kau tenang saja. Wilayah ini sudah bukan milik Silla. Para Hwarang tidak akan bisa menemukanmu disini. Aku pergi."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar hela nafas lelah orang ini. Suara denting logam dan barang-barang yang mulai ditata serta langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan gemerisik dedaunan, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit ragu. Terlihat menimbang sejenak untuk kalimatnya yang selanjutnya. "Hey putra Silla.." panggilnya akhirnya. Dia membuka matanya. Mendapati kalau sang Pangeran Silla itu bersedia menoleh.

"Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku hidup. Dan.. ma'af."

Sang _Kuroi tenshin_ tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum dan bukan salah satu jenis seringai atau ejakan. Lee Sungmin itu tersenyum tulus ―nyaris sedih, hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan satu cubitan di hatinya. Perasaan bersalah.

"Bukan apa-apa, pangeran. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi," Sungmin kembali menggigit bibir sebagai jeda "dan bukan dalam medan perang. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

_Desir angin turun untuk membawa ribuan sakura melayang bebas. Kau tahu? Terkadang, aku juga ingin menjadi sakura itu. Menjadi makhluk bebas yang bisa kemana pun tanpa kekangan. Bersamamu._

_To be continued…_

.

.

Mind to RnR?

Arigato gozaimasu~ :)


	2. Keping Kedua

Siang ini adalah siang yang cukup terik. Matahari dengan gagah menunjukan keperkasaan kuasanya dengan limpahan sinar menyengat yang berlebih. Menjadikan hawa panas melilit kuat di tiap tubuh para Hwarang dengan baju besi berlapis mereka. Para pemuda gagah yang tengah menjaga gerbang batas menuju wilayah Goguryeo itu sedang asyik bercakap saat salah seorang dari mereka memekik keras.

Berteriak kaget sekaligus khawatir, saat seorang pemuda berseragam biru khas negeri mereka tengah berjalan tertatih ―dengan dada berbalut kain merah yang semakin pekat oleh darah.

Sang junjungan, Putra Mahkota Goguryeo ―Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

"Kau ―apa?!"

Cho Kyuhyun, menutup mata lelah. Tidak karena tubuh setengah sekarat yang telah dipaksa berjalan satu kilometer ―terimakasih untuk kebaikan si Putra Silla yang hanya sebatas menyembuhkan, tanpa memberikan tubuh lelah Kyuhyun tunggangan pulang ―lebih karena ocehan khawatir dan nasihat yang entah berapa lama sudah meluncur lancar dari mulut sang Raja.

Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun adalah putra mahkota yang dididik dengan sopan santun berlebih, dia pasti sudah memutar mata atau bahkan menguap bosan sekarang.

"Dengarkan aku pangeran, kau memang ku berikan kebebasan sebagai Jendral besar Goguryeo, tapi bukan berarti juga kau bisa dengan seenaknya mengabaikan keselamatanmu. Kau itu seorang putra mahkota! Pewaris tunggal segala tahta Goguryeo. Kalau sekedar menyusup ke Silla, masih banyak orang kita yang lebih dari mampu untuk melakukannya. Kau tidak perlu turun langsung dan berakhir nyaris mati begini."

Kyuhyun memilih diam. Tetap mempertahankan matanya yang tertutup, sedikit banyak berharap jika baginda raja tergerak untuk mengasihaninya dan membiarkannya beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman. Sayangnya tidak,

"Jangan pura-pura tidur dan mengabaikan aku, Putra mahkota." Desis sang raja berbahaya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram erat pipi Kyuhyun. Memaksa pemuda itu menatap langsung pada mata tajam sang penguasa Goguryeo. "Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, turuti semua perkataanku dan berhentilah menjadi bocah pembangkang. Kurasa usiamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti apa saja yang menjadi tanggung jawab seorang Putra Mahkota."

"Aku mengerti ayah," tanggap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sorot obsidian gelapnya memancar redup. Tanda kelelahan berlebih memang sedang diderita oleh tubuhnya. "dan kumohon, aku benar-benar lelah."

Pria paruh baya berwajah tegas itu mendengus, memutuskan berdiri dari posisinya yang sejak tadi duduk di sisi ranjang sang putra, beralih anggun untuk menilik jendela lebar di samping kanan. Raja berdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik. "Lalu, apa yang kau dapat setelah sejauh ini?"

"Yang kudapat?" tanpa sadar, Sang Putra Mahkota Goguryeo itu meneguk ludah gelisah. Terlihat sedikit bimbang, "Maksud ayah?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau belum gila untuk membahayakan nyawamu demi sesuatu yang tidak penting, bukan? Sekarang, katakan padaku. Apa yang kau dapat." Baginda raja kembali mengulang kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan tekanan di akhir, dan nada perintah khasnya.

Kyuhyun tampak terdiam lama menanggapi ini, kekeuh menyembunyikan bola matanya dalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup. "Aku… tidak mendapat apapun, ayah." Putusnya setelah beberapa saat hening. Bola mata sewarna malam-nya kembali terbuka, memancarkan sinar jujur ―atau setidaknya terlihat seperti itu, yang membuat Sang Raja menghela nafas. "Silla terlalu tertutup pada orang luar. Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan hwarang di tingkat rendah mengetahui denah rahasia dan rute penyerangan bagi musuh."

"Aku.. tidak mendapatkan apapun."

Dua puluh lima tahun seorang Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun hidup, dan inilah kali pertama baginya berani berbohong pada Sang Raja ―terlebih menyangkut urusan rahasia besar sang musuh utama.

.

.

Langit bahkan masih berwarna ungu gelap saat barisan kuda dan hwarang berseragam merah menyala sudah mulai sibuk di barisan meraka. Mengecek berbagai bekal dan keperluan yang mungkin diperlukan saat tengah bertugas nanti, atau sekedar menikmati dini hari yang tenang di barak – barak khusus bagi para pejuang Negeri Silla.

Orang – orang masih sibuk dengan semua kegiatannya saat derap langkah kuda terdengar mendekati gerbang besar di sisi kanan markas mereka. Sebagian yang masih baru bergabung dengan pasukan Silla menoleh penasaran, sedang lainnya menghela nafas mengerti. Tahu, jika dini hari adalah waktu bagi sang pemimpin bertopeng Buddha itu pulang. Kembali dengan kuda putihnya yang khas, masih juga dengan penutup wajah yang tak terlepas hingga istana megah Silla.

Bungkukan hormat segera mereka lakukan saat derap kuda itu melewati mereka. Menyambut sang Jendral Perang yang agung ini setelah perjalanan malam yang biasa dilakukannya. Lee Sungmin ―Jendral Perang mereka, mulai melambatkan laju tunggangannya begitu bangsal kuda terlihat. Turun dengan anggun, dan langsung menyerahkan kuda putih gagah itu pada sang perawat yang sudah bersiaga menyambutnya. Putra mahkota yang biasa bersikap dingin itu langsung melangkah pergi. Menggerakan kaki mungilnya memasuki istana, tak acuh dengan keberadaan para bawahannya yang lain. Yah.. para hwarang itu pun mendesah maklum.

Karena wajah calon raja mereka itu terlalu misterius. Hanya topeng keperakan itu yang mampu mereka lihat, tanpa tahu seindah apa rupa orang di baliknya. Lee Sungmin memang tidak pernah menampakan rautnya sembarangan ―tidak bahkan pada para hwarang yang setia padanya.

Hanya orang – orang khusus, karena sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ hanya bersedia melepas topengnya pada mereka yang dikenal. Berlebihan memang, tapi seperti itulah tabiatnya.

"Selamat datang, pangeran." Sambut hangat sang dayang di kediaman Putra mahkota. Gadis muda itu dengan sigap meraih pedang hitam yang sejak tadi dijinjing majikannya. Tak lupa meraih topeng perak yang disodorkan sang pangeran padanya. "Saya sudah menyiapkan tempat mandi dan sarapan. Yang mulia ingin makan, atau beristirahat terlebih dahulu?"

Sungmin mendesah ―terdengar lelah. "Aku mau ke taman belakang. Siapkan semuanya."

"Tentu saja tuanku." Sang dayang membungkuk paham, bersiap pergi guna menjalankan titah pangerannya. Sebelum kembali menoleh oleh panggilan bernada lirih Lee Sungmin.

"Hyorin-_ah_,"

"Ya, pangeran? Apa masih ada yang harus saya siapkan?"

Pangerannya terlihat bingung sejenak. Wajahnya yang terbalut kulit putih susu itu muram. Seolah apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah satu hal yang akan terasa tak enak di hati. "Apa.. Apa menurutmu aku adalah orang yang kejam?"

Dayang bernama Hyorin itu tersenyum paham dengan pertanyaan 'biasa' yang sering diulang pangerannya ini, dan dengan berani menepuk pundak tegap Sungmin dalam satu sentuhan hangat. "Anda orang baik," tegasnya kemudian. Gadis yang berkesempatan untuk melihat langsung rupa sempurna di balik topeng '_Kuroi Tenshin_' itu kembali berbicara. Tetap dengan senyum manis yang terulas di wajah. "Kalau pangeran adalah orang jahat, saya tidak mungkin berada di sini, bukan? Saya pasti sudah berakhir menjadi budak nafsu para hwarang jika anda tidak menolong saya malam itu."

Sungmin masih tampak ragu. Menunduk dalam dengan bibir bawah yang tergigit lembut. "Aku juga sudah mengambil nyawa ribuan orang, kalau kau lupa."

"Anda bukan orang seperti itu," bisik Hyorin. Tangan mungilnya dengan sigap meraih tangan putih pangerannya dalam genggaman. Meremasnya lembut, seolah membenarkan tiap ucapan yang akan dilontarkannya kini, "pangeran orang baik. Berhati lembut, juga peduli. Yang mulia Lee Sungmin yang saya kenal adalah orang di balik topeng '_Kuroi Tenshin_', bukan sosok '_Kuroi_ _Tenshin_' itu sendiri. Mohon jangan pernah punya pikiran seperti itu."

Senyum tipis itu lamat – lamat mulai terulas. Meski sendu dan lelah masih tetap membayang, setidaknya wajahnya sudah tidak sedingin biasanya. Hyorin cukup lega, karena Sungmin yang dingin selalu membuatnya sedih. Gadis itu sangat tidak suka jika junjungannya ini bersedih. Entah karena apapun.

"Ya.. terimakasih, Hyorin-_ah_. Terimakasih untuk membuatku lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu, pengeran. Sudah sepantasnya seperti itu." Hyorin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini temani aku ke sana, _Arra_?"

"Dengan senang hati, Yang mulia. Apapun untuk anda."

.

.

Derap kuda putih gagah itu terdengar jelas dalam sunyi hutan di sepanjang perbatasan Silla. Sang penunggang dengan topeng perak yang biasa dikenakannya tampak tak terusik dengan hawa panas mentari sore yang menyengat. Sekalipun baju hwarang yang berlapis serta kain hitam yang menjadi '_partner_' bagi topengnya guna menyembunyikan wajah benar – benar membungkus tubuhnya dari angin, pemuda itu statis melajukan kudanya dalam dengan kecepatan sedang. Melewati hamparan hijau pepohonan hingga mulai melambat saat danau mungil di tengah hijau pekat telah terlihat mata.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Mata _caramel_ manis yang terlihat dari dua lubang kecil di topeng itu menyorot dengan binar cemerlang. Terasa sekali bahwa petak sempit yang jauh dari bising perang ini benar – benar mampu membuatnya senang.

"Ahh.. ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku bisa menemukanmu lagi disini, ternyata."

Suara _bass_ yang terdengar santai itu mengejutkan Sungmin tentu, pemuda yang masih berada di atas kudanya itu _reflex_ menarik pedangnya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, baik itu pada sang tali kuda atau pedang hitam legam yang siap ditangan. Posisi waspada. "Siapa?"

Perlahan, mata hazelnya mampu menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang tengah menyandar nyaman di bawah pohon sakura. Wajahnya menghadap penuh ke arah danau. Sungmin memang tidak mengenalinya, tapi kain biru gelap yang menutupi tubuhnya cukup membuatnya paham jika orang ini adalah hwarang dari negeri sebelah. "Orang Goguryeo? Mau apa kau di wilayah Silla?"

"Wilayah Silla? Setahuku ini daerah netral, tuan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku begitu?" sang orang asing kembali menyahut santai. Kali ini menoleh untuk melihat langsung pada mata _hazel_ Sungmin. "dan ada baiknya kalau kau menurunkan pedangmu sekarang. Bukan kah aku sudah baik dengan mengabulkan harapanmu untuk bertemu denganku di luar medan perang, hey putra Silla?"

Dia ―Cho Kyuhyun. Si orang sekarat yang pernah ditolongnya beberapa waktu lalu, disini.

"Kau?"

"Tentu kau masih ingat aku, bukan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah dilupakan, Sungmin-_ah_." Panggilnya (sok) akrab.

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal, mau tak mau harus bersedia membagi tempat favoritnya ini dengan sang pengeran Goguryeo ini. Dia menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, turun dari kuda dengan sigap dan segera berlalu ke tepi danau begitu memastikan kuda putih itu tak akan bisa menjelajah kemana – mana.

"Hey.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi saat Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon kalimat terakhirnya. "bukankah lebih baik kau melepas topengmu itu? Sejujurnya aku merasa gentar saat berhadapan dengan '_Kuroi Tenshin_' tanpa sebilah pedang pun ditangan." Tambahnya kemudian.

Yang dipanggil mengeryit heran. Menatap penuh selidik pada tubuh kurus Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar nyaman pada sakura besar di sana, dan ya. Pangeran Goguryeo itu benar – benar tidak membawa sebilah pedang pun di tangan ―entah jika dia sudah menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. "Kau.. benar – benar tidak membawa pedang?"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang penipu?"

"―dan berani berkeliaran sejauh ini dari istana? Tanpa pengawalan?"

"Hey.. hey, kenapa kau terdengar seperti ayahku, sekarang?"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dulu dan sekarang kau terlihat seolah berniat membuangnya tanpa ragu. Kau benar – benar orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih pangeran bodoh!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap (sok) polos saat Lee Sungmin itu melontarkan berbagai umpatan di balik topengnya, "Hahh.. kau itu 'kan musuhku, kenapa harus bersikap sok khawatir begitu? Bukankah satu keuntungan bagi Silla jika jendral perang Goguryeo ini tewas? Kalian akan lebih mudah menaklukan kami bukan?"

"KAU―"

"tapi terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Sungmin-ah. Dan tenang saja, aku bukan orang seceroboh itu. Aku cukup yakin dengan bela diri tangan kosongku, kok." Sambungnya tenang.

Sungmin menggeram marah. _Mood_ baiknya benar – benar hancur secepat terbentuknya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat benci pada orang yang terlalu percaya diri."

Seringai setan terulas di wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri. Sang pengeran perlahan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sungmin yang bergeming. Membalas tatapan marah putra Silla itu dengan binar penuh percaya diri ―yang tentu saja membuat amarah kembali bergolak pada diri pemuda yang lain. "Aku bersedia membuktikannya jika kau bersedia meletakan pedangmu, dan tentu saja melepas topeng menyebalkan itu."

Satu dengusan kesal kembali terdengar, tanpa ragu sang 'Kuroi Tenshin' segera menyerahkan pedangnya pada rerumputan hijau di tepi danau. Tangannya dengan enggan mulai menyibak kain hitam yang menutupi helai yang halus yang sewarna, membuangnya asal sebelum perlahan menggerakan tangan guna melepas topeng perak yang melekat di wajah. Menampilkan seraut wajah putih secantik salju musim dingin yang begitu disukai Kyuhyun.

"Woahh.. kau cantik sekali." Komentar Kyuhyun _reflex_.

"Tidak sopan! Apa kau bagian dari para hwarang _gay_ itu huh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Tampak benar – benar menikmati berbagai kalimat dan tanggapan kasar dari orang di depannya. Obsidian gelapnya sangat sanggup menangkap berbagai ekspresi yang tercetak dalam wajah manis itu sekarang. Lebih karena tubuhnya yang tidak sedang sekarat dan pandangannya yang mampu terfokus jelas pada Lee Sungmin. Membuatnya terlihat seribu kali lebih baik dibanding malam itu.

Serius, Kyuhyun memang bukan _gay_. Tapi kecantikan dan keindahan putra Silla ini juga suatu yang nyata, tak terbantah bahkan oleh dia yang sesama laki – laki. "Inikah alasanmu yang lain untuk selalu memakai topeng? Untuk menutupi wajah cantik yang bahkan lebih cantik dari pada tunanganku?"

"Demi Buddha yang agung, pangeran Cho Kyuhyun." suara yang digunakan Sungmin sebagai balasan terdengar mendesis. Lirih diantara gemelatukan gigi yang saling beradu. "Jangan salahkan aku jika ada beberapa tulangmu yang patah hari ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kali ini tulus. "Jangankan tulang yang patah, jika harus mati di tanganmu pun aku rela, Lee Sungmin. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku sekali, bukan kah sudah seharusnya jika nyawa ini milikmu? Aku bukan orang yang mudah lupa akan hutang nyawa."

.

.

_Hey tuan angin yang membawa sakura terbang, bolehkan aku ikut sekali saja bersamamu? Aku juga ingin merasakan kebebasan sebelum mati nanti._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Special Thanks :**

**Ryu, leefairy, qq, Song Hye Hoon, iheartMin01, han, Haren-sshi** (Ah, yaa.. saya sudah tau aturan itu, tapi terimakasih koreksinya, mungkin itu keteledoran mata saya waktu ngetik. Ditunggu koreksinya yang lain yaa)**, , Neol** (Here We Are, kan? saya udah pernah baca itu jauh sebelum bikin ini, an saat kamu ngingetin saya langsung baca lagi, n yep.. ternyata inspirasinya sama. Tiga Kerajaan Besar Korea.) **Diitactorlove, Sung Hye Ah, sitara1083** (ini bisa ketemu lagi kan? dan bakal terus ketemu di chapter2 depan :D), **nikyunmin** (angst itu pasti ada, kan kehidupan ga bakal melulu bahagia, chagi.. ini udah kyumin moment kan?)**, Kim Hyunmin, winecoup137,** **Rosa Damascena, dian minimin** (alasan ming baik dengan musuh udah kebaca belom disini? O.o jelasnya lihat depan aja yaa)**, Bell, Vie Joyers3424** (taiyou no uta.x sabar dulu yaaa,, lagi rada susah buat lanjut itu ff, tapi pasti ditamatin kok chagi,, xD)**, kyutminimi. Serta 13 orang yang sudah mem-fave ini ff dan semua sider's yang masih enggan menunjukan diri.**

Saya senang sekali masih bisa mengupdate ff ini, terimakasih untuk dukungannya, dan soal pembagian karakternya, kenapa ming di Silla? Kenapa Kyuhyun di Goguryeo, dan bukannya Baekje? Serta darimana insirasi ini ff? Bakal saya jawab~

- Ming di Negeri Silla karena saya sangat mengagumi kegagahan Silla dimasa itu, dan karena bias saya adalah Lee Sungmin, boleh dong saya menempatkannya di spot fave saya xD

- Kyuhyun di Goguryeo, karena dalam Tiga Kerajaan Korea, Goguryeo lah lawan terakhir Silla kalahkan sebelum berhasil mengakhiri masa 3 kerajaan.

- Inspirasi ini FF, dari "Tiga Kerajaan Besar Korea", ditambah dengan bumbu imajinasi dari saya~

adakah pertanyaan lain? saya akan dengan senang hati menjawab asal bukan "Kenapa chapter ini pendek?" atau "Kapan update lagi?" -.- reader semua bisa liat list update-an ff saya yg selalu ngaret jadii... #nyengir xD

Udahdeh,, ditunggu pendapatnya, Arigato gozaimasu minna-saannn~


	3. Keping Ketiga

Danau itu cukup luas, walau tidak seluas danau – danau di wilayah lebar kerajaan Goguryeo. Di mata Kyuhyun sendiri, pemandangan dan udara disekitar sini pun sangat menyenangkan. Terasa manis oleh wangi khas rerumputan saat siang, dan akan sesegar ini kala senja mulai tampak di ufuk barat.

Mata gelap yang tengah berbinar senang itu kembali mengalihkan pandang dari elok rupa daerah netral ini dan memilih focus pada sosok pemuda yang tengah memasang kuda – kuda bertarungnya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tertarik dengan baku hantam ini sejak awal sebenarnya, tapi dia juga tidak berbohong dengan 'kemampuan diatas rata – rata dalam beladiri tangan kosong'. Yah.. anggap saja sedikit pemanasan setelah luka tusuk di dadanya sembuh.

Ini akan menarik, ―batin Kyuhyun. Terlebih yang dilawannya adalah sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang melegenda itu. Sosok yang ternyata, benar – benar memiliki wajah seindah malaikat dibalik topeng peraknya.

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

"Jangankan tulang yang patah, jika harus mati di tanganmu pun aku rela, Lee Sungmin. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku sekali, bukan kah sudah seharusnya jika nyawa ini milikmu? Aku bukan orang yang mudah lupa akan hutang nyawa."

Lee Sungmin hanya mendengus saat kalimat ―yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu terlontar dari bibir sang putra Goguryeo. Dia yang hanya mengenakan selapis tipis baju hwarang merah terang di tubuhnya itu segera melangkahkan kakinya. Merengsek maju guna melayangkan tendangan samping pada sang lawan.

Yang dilawan menyeringai. Dengan lincah menggerakan tubuhnya merunduk, dan ganti melayangkan pukulan pada kepala belakang Sungmin. Mengincar pusat kesadarannya, yang tentu saja berhasil dihindari dengan _defends_ sempurna dari Sungmin. Pemuda itu kembali menautkan alis kesal saat lagi – lagi satu seringai kembali bermain di bibir lawannya. Seolah menunjukan betapa tangguhnya dia yang sekarang.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar – benar muak melihat seringai itu di wajahmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang, "Ah.. benarkah? Tapi kupikir aku terlihat lebih tampan saat melakukannya." tambah Kyuhyun tidak penting. Pemuda berbaju biru gelap itu melangkah maju, terlihat santai jika dibanding dengan Lee Sungmin yang serius (kesal). "Nah.. kemari Sungmin-_ah_, bukankah kau berniat untuk mematahkan tulangku? Aku masih berdiri tegak, jika kau lupa."

"Aku akan, pengeran bodoh."

Dia kembali maju, kali ini melayangkan satu pukulan yang mengincar rahang sempurna sang pangeran negeri seberang. Dilanjutkan dengan sikutan yang melayang langsung ke rusuk. Kyuhyun berhasil menangkis pukulan sebelumnya, tapi siku yang terbalut kain merah milik Lee Sungmin dengan sukses bersarang di dada. Sedikit mengakibatkan nyeri saat dia menarik nafas.

"Ughh.."

Ganti Sungmin yang menyeringai sekarang. "Menyenangkan sekali, _eoh_?" ujarnya ringan. Dia baru akan melanjutkan 'pujian'nya yang lain saat sergapan tiba – tiba itu menyapanya. "Hey―!"

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat, mengincar dada sang lawan yang lengah oleh keberhasilannya yang tadi. Pemuda itu melayangkan pukulan telak di dada ―berhasil dihindari, melanjutkan dengan _sliding kick_ di kaki kiri Sungmin dan mengakhiri serangan kilat itu dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkar mengancam pada leher putih sang _Kuroi Tenshin_. Tentu Kyuhyun tidak lupa untuk mengamankan dua tangan mungil lawannya di balik punggung. Menjaga agar tubuh lincah ini tidak mampu lagi menggerakan tangannya yang terampil.

Satu seringai puas lagi – lagi dibentuk oleh sang pangeran Goguryeo, walau tubuhnya yang sekarang dibelakang Lee Sungmin tidak akan menyampaikan seringai itu pada sang lawan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik tepat di samping telinga Sungmin. "Bagaimana, _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang agung? Beladiri tangan kosong-ku cukup untuk membekukmu dalam waktu singkat, bukan?"

"Lepaskan aku." ―berontaknya keras.

"Na'ah.. pasti kulepaskan kok, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi. Aku hebat, benar?"

Sungmin mendecih. Kekeuh diam dengan berontakan yang tak usai dilakukannnya. Walau tangan serta lehernya yang dikunci erat oleh Kyuhyun mulai terasa kaku, pemuda ini bukan orang yang mudah takluk. Ketahuilah, _Kuroi Tenshin_ kerajaan Silla ini mempunyai ego yang menjulang. Dia tidak akan semudah itu mengakui kehebatan yang lain. Katakan orang ini terlalu sombong, meski begitu pun tidak akan ada orang yang menampik. Kehebatan 'malaikat kegelapan' bukan sesuatu yang bisa disangkal, hey!

Jadi, mengakui kehebatan orang menyebalkan ini? Tidak akan! ―Yah.. walau diakhir ini pun Sungmin sudah merasakan kehebatan Sang Putra Goguryeo, dia dia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya di mulut. Camkan itu!

"Kau keras kepala sekali, Sungmin-_ah_." Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal. Bosan dengan 'mainan'nya yang tidak mau diajak kompromi, pemuda itu melepas lembut kunciannya sekarang, membebaskan Lee Sungmin yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah begitu leher dan tangannya terbebas. "Hey! Aku tidak menggigit. Kau tidak perlu menjaga jarak denganku begitu." Tegur Kyuhyun dengan alis bertaut.

Sang lawan bicara hanya diam, menatap Kyuhyun datar dan segera berbalik arah menuju kuda putihnya yang terikat di ujung sana. Tampak jika sang putra Silla ini sudah tidak tertarik untuk berada di danau mungil favoritnya. _Mood_nya benar – benar runtuh oleh Jendral besar Goguryeo ini.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Mau kemana kau?" Kyuhyun beranjak cepat dari tempatnya berdiri. Menarik pundak dia yang lebih pendek darinya untuk berbalik. "Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Kita musuh, kalau kau lupa."

"Memang kenapa kalau kita musuh? Bukankah ini tidak sedang di medan perang? Aku tidak sedang mengacungkan pedang padamu. Pedangmu sendiri pun tidak sedang kau pegang. Harusnya _title_ musuh itu sudah tidak berlaku, _eoh_?"

"Baiklah, jadi apa maumu sebenarnya?" Sungmin mendesah, memutuskan mengalah sambil menatap tenang pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Dua tangannya tersilang di depan dada, menunggu maksud dari Kyuhyun terucap. "Ada urusan apa kau menemuiku disini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Terlihat mulai berusaha berdamai dengan lawan bicaranya yang keras kepala. "Kemarilah dulu, sungguh aku tidak punya maksud jelek padamu." Dia berbalik, meninggalkan Sungmin untuk melangkah menuju pohon tempatnya duduk tadi. "Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Malam memang telah menjelang, namun remang cahaya rembulan masih mampu merefleksikan bayang jubah merah gelap di tangan Kyuhyun. Jubah yang dulu digunakannya untuk menutup luka di dada sang pangeran. Sungmin sedikit mengerjap tak percaya. Putra Gogryeo ini rela menyebrang jauh ke perbatasan hanya untuk mengembalikan jubahnya? Dia memang peduli atau kurang kerjaan?

"Kau.. kemari hanya untuk itu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Mengulurkan tangannya yang masih menggenggam jubah halus itu pada Sungmin. "Aku tahu ini penting untukmu. Bukankah ini jubah _Kuroi Tenshin_?"

Sungmin mendengus kasar sebelum mengambil Jubahnya. Memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri beralaskan rerumputan empuk di tepi danau. Pangeran Silla ini sudah memilih untuk tetap di sini, sepertinya. "Tidak, jubah itu tidak penting untukku." Tukasnya singkat. Rautnya perlahan mengeras saat lagi – lagi gelarnya disebut.

"Apapun itu, yang pasti terimakasih untuk menolongku."

"Aku tidak butuh terimakasihmu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah dengan pembawaan kasar orang ini. Pemuda itu turut mendudukan dirinya, bersila dihadapan sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang berwajah datar ini. "Apa kau memang orang yang seperti ini?"

Sungmin diam. Hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari danau yang telah berubah gelap pada Kyuhyun, menatapnya bertanya. "Tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat kejam, Lee Sungmin."

"Jangan sok tahu, kau tidak tahu apapun." Ujarnya sarkastik. Bibir _pinkish_ itu mencebik tanpa sadar dihadapan Kyuhyun, dengan sukses mampu membuatnya menegak ludah tak nyaman. Serius, pemuda ini benar – benar lebih cantik ketimbang gadisnya! "Ya! Apa yang kau lihat?" teriak Sungmin keras saat mendapati mata _obsidian_ sang pangeran tengah tertuju intens padanya.

"Tidak.. hanya tengah menyadari bahwa kau.. benar – benar cantik. Aku jadi ragu kalau kau ini 'pangeran' dan bukannya 'seorang putri yang tengah menjadi pangeran'."

Mata sewarna _hazel_ itu melebar marah. _Reflex_ langsung melempar kasar jubah merah di pangkuan tepat di wajah pucat Kyuhyun. "Kau ini benar – benar kurang ajar!"

"Hanya bercanda, Sungmin-_ah_. Bercanda, aku tidak serius, sungguh!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Hey, dia belum ingin si pemuda temperamental ini pergi, kalau kau tanya. Yah.. meski mulutnya yang sering kali tidak bisa dijaga itulah penyebabnya. "Tapi aku serius saat mengatakan kau cantik, ketika merajuk."

Wajah putih susu dihadapan Kyuhyun memerah. Tidak – tidak, bukan merah merona karena malu oleh pujian tadi. Lebih pada warna merah yang menunjukan kemarahan ―salah Kyuhyun juga sih sebenarnya. Memang pemuda mana yang suka disebut 'cantik'? Terlebih Lee Sungmin ini Putra Mahkota Silla, lho. Merangkap sebagai sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang kejam, apa kau pikir dia akan suka disebut dengan pujian yang amat-sangat-wanita itu?

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Berhentilah berbicara sebelum aku merasa menyesal karena tidak membunuhmu malam itu." Desisnya dingin. Mata _foxy_ sewarna _caramel_nya menyorot berbahaya. Mau tak mau mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada tatap tajam Sang _Kuroi_ _Tenshin_ saat sedang berlaga di medan perang ―dan hal itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar.

Takut ―sungguh. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah gentar jika yang ada dihadapannya ini seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi _manic_ tajam sewarna _hazel_ yang tak berbeda dengan tatapan khas _Kuroi_ _Tenshin_ dibalik lubang mata topengnya itu terasa buas baginya. Seolah yang di hadapannya ini memanglah sang malaikat kegelapan itu.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih. "Kau membuatku takut padamu."

Sungmin mengerjap kaget. Merasakan sedikit cubitan di hati saat orang ini berujar lugas padanya. Takut, huh?

"Aku memang pembunuh. Sosok yang pantas ditakuti," balas Sungmin. Entah hanya karena desau angin, tapi suaranya kali ini terdengar bergetar di telinga Kyuhyun. "kau memang harus takut padaku." Sambungnya dengan nada yang lebih pelan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya cepat, bergegas berdiri untuk beranjak ke tepi danau.

"Ternyata sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ benar – benar ditakuti, huh? Pembunuh kejam yang tidak punya perasaan. Jendral besar negeri Silla Yang Agung. Bahkan sampai membuat putra Goguryeo ketakutan. Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak setuju, Sungmin yang tengah berdiri menengadah entah kenapa terlihat rapuh di matanya. "Kau.. kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu?"

Sungmin berbalik. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan _orbs_ cokelat gelapnya yang berkilau. Dua tangannya terkepal kuat disamping tubuh. Sangat terlihat jika apa yang tengah ditahannnya dalam hati adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Kalau aku merasa tidak nyaman, memang bisa apa?"

Dia tidak menyangkal? ―batin Kyuhyun terkejut. Pemuda itu memutuskan turut berdiri sekarang. Berjalan perlahan hingga sosok mungil ini tepat berada di hadapan. Pangeran Goguryeo itu menghela nafas sejenak. Mengulurkan tangan guna mengembalikan jubah merah gelap (yang tadi dilempar oleh Sungmin) ke tangan pemiliknya, sambil berujar ragu. "Kau bisa… menolak?"

"Oh.. lihat betapa bebasnya seorang pangeran di Goguryeo." Tanggap Sungmin sarkastik. Matanya berbinar sinis, tapi Kyuhyun tetap mampu melihat kilat sendu dibalik tatapan tegas itu. "Mendengar itu aku jadi ingin terlahir sebagai Putra Goguryeo, dan bukannya Putra Mahkota Silla yang penuh aturan."

Ganti Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sinis sekarang. "Tentu saja Sungmin-_ah_, saking bebasnya aku sudah bisa membaca garis takdirku saat ini. Hebat bukan? Yang Mulia Raja, tak ubahnya Dewa bagiku." Dia melanjutkan dengan seringai yang tak henti terulas. Menatap Sungmin dalam dengan _obsidian_ yang juga menyorot sakit. "Mau bermain siapa-lebih-menderita denganku, Putra Mahkota?"

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Menyela, pun sukses mengacak lembut rambut hitam legam dua pemuda yang saling bertukar pandang datar ini. Di atas sana, rembulan musim panas berpendar terang. Turut memudahkan bagi masing – masing untuk membaca berbagai perubahan ekspresi lawannya. Lee Sungmin memutuskan menyerah, mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Kembali memilih danau gelap di depan sana sebagai objek pandang.

"Terserah." Sahutnya singkat. Pemuda manis itu kini melangkah lebih jauh, memutuskan untuk kembali duduk ―kali ini di atas batu besar di tepi danau. "dan jangan coba untuk kembali kesini lagi." Dia berujar tanpa menoleh. Memakai jubah merah terangnya guna menghalau angin malam yang terasa dingin menyapa kulit.

"Ini bukan wilayah Silla, kalau kau lupa. Ma'af saja, tapi kau tidak berhak melarangku."

"Kau akan sering menemukanku disini, kalau begitu."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Sungmin menoleh cepat. "Tidak keberatan? Bukannya kau takut padaku?" ujarnya (lagi – lagi) sinis.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, sekali lagi mengikuti kemana kaki mungil Sungmin melangkah dan tanpa canggung segera bergabung bersama lawan bicaranya. Menyamankan diri di samping Lee Sungmin. "Aku hanya takut saat kau memakai topengmu. Tapi disini kau akan melepas topeng itu bukan? Ingatanku padamu hanya sebagai seseorang yang telah menyelamat nyawaku, Sungmin-_ah_. Bukannya sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang sering ku lawan di medan perang."

"Konyol," tanggap Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya menunduk, ganti memainkan kakinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh dingin air danau. Menggerakannya ke depan-belakang dengan muka murung. Ya ampun, Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jika raut imut pemuda ini benar – benar tidak pantas untuk seorang Panglima Kerajaan. Wajahnya terlalu polos! "Apa kau yakin hanya itu? Dan bukannya sedang memikirkan cara untuk membunuhku setelahnya?"

Oh ―ralat kalau begitu, wajah itu memang polos. Tapi otak seorang Panglima perang sudah benar – benar terpatri di kepalanya ternyata. Wajah dan pikirannya sungguh berbanding terbalik. Catat itu Cho Kyuhyun!

"Berhentilah berpikiran buruk tentangku, Lee Sungmin. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu diri? Kau pikir aku akan menusuk seseorang yang telah 'memberikan' nyawa padaku begitu? Aku tidak serendah itu."

Sungmin hanya menanggapi ini dengan helaan nafas panjang. Memilih diam, lebih karena dia tidak tahu lagi harus membalas bagaimana. Orang ini… tuluskah dia?

"Ahh.. lupakan, bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Aku bisa menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_, kau tahu?" Kyuhyun berkata semangat kali ini. Tersenyum cerah, seolah memancing Sungmin untuk berbuat hal serupa.

"Memang.. berapa usiamu?" tanyanya tanpa Sadar.

"24 tahun. Kau?"

"Ha! Aku lebih tua dua tahu darimu, bodoh!" tukas Sungmin cepat. Senyum mengejek dengan lancar terbentuk di wajahnya. Menghapus penuh raut murung dan kasar yang sejak tadi membayang. "_Mwo_? Kau lebih tua dariku? Tidak mungkin! Wajahmu tidak seperti itu."

Tawa puas kembali tergambar di raut indah sang _Kuroi Tenshin_. Membuatnya terlihat hidup dan memikat ―dan tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu. "Salahkan wajahmu, kalau begitu." Gelak tawanya mengalun bagai denting lonceng, terdengar memukau, sekaligus lebih cocok untuk terpatri pada raut lembut yang dimilikinya. Sungmin mulai bangkit, tersadar bahwa fajar akan segera datang. Terbukti dengan warna langit yang mulai tercoreng warna ungu gelap. Pertanda matahari akan segera muncul di ufuk timur, dan itu artinya dia harus segera pulang ke Silla. Kembali memainkan perannya sebagai _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang dibenci.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mulai memungut pedang dan topengnya yang tergeletak abai di rerumputan. "Fajar belum datang, bukan? Kenapa buru – buru?"

Dia hanya menanggapi dengan bahu yang terangkat tak acuh. Bergegas menuju kuda putihnya yang tengah meringkuk nyaman di samping rimbun semak. Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau pangeran Goguryeo itu kembali bergerak mengikutinya, menemani hingga sang Putra Silla telah terduduk siap di atas punggung sang tunggangan.

"Apa kau besok akan kesini lagi?" Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap langsung pada mata Sungmin yang di atasnya. Tangannya menjaga tali kekang kuda milik Sungmin, menggenggamnya erat guna memastikan pemuda ini akan memberikan jawabannya, dan bukan melesat kabur bersama kuda putih ini.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Dia merapikan jubah merahnya, bersiap memakai topeng perak _Kuroi Tenshin_ sebelum suara tenang Kyuhyun saat menyuarakan sesuatu mau tak mau membuatnya menegang.

"Apa karena Baekje? Apa karena Silla berencana menyerang Baekje siang ini?"

Ini diam yang lama, sebelum akhirnya suara tegas Sungmin terdengar. Dingin, setara dengan kalimat – kalimat khas sang Malaikat Kegelapan. "… Sebanyak apa yang kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum hampanya.

.

.

_Kalau memang bisa, aku lebih memilih terlahir sebagai keeping sakura yang mudah layu tapi bebas terbang kemana pun. Dari pada berdiri ditengah tahta tapi terikat kuat oleh aturan…_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Ma'af~ di chapter ini tidak ada balasan review, pertanyaannya saya tampung dulu yaa~**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah dukung ff ini sampai sini, terimakasih untuk review dan semangatnyaa,, saya senang sekali baca review dari kaliannn~ #hugatu-atu xD**

**Nah.. karena saya buru - buru, sampai sini dulu. Chapter depan saya usahain jawab pertanyaan dari readerdeul semua. Sekarang udah dulu yaa, ch ini udah lebih panjang, kan? So, Please leave ur comment 'bout this~ #bow**

**Arigato gozaimasu, Minna-saaannn~**


	4. Keping Keempat

"Apa karena Baekje? Apa karena Silla berencana menyerang Baekje siang ini?"

Ini diam yang lama, sebelum akhirnya suara tegas Sungmin terdengar. Dingin, setara dengan kalimat – kalimat khas sang Malaikat Kegelapan. "… Sebanyak apa yang kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dan tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari bahwa orang ini merupakan telik sandi bagi Goguryeo beberapa waktu lalu. Telik sandi yang sudah dia selamatkan dari kematian, dengan bayaran berbagai rahasia Silla yang mengalir ke luar ―_Lihat betapa bodohnya kau dulu, Lee Sungmin_. "Oh, jadi Goguryeo sudah tahu sebanyak itu, huh?"

"Bukan Goguryeo," tanggap Kyuhyun sabar. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai kuda putih didepannya, menjaga agar makhluk gagah ini tidak berlari takut karena atmosfir tegang diantara keduanya. "tapi _aku_ yang sudah tahu sebanyak itu."

Sungmin mendengus, memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan panas ini dan bersiap menarik kekang kudanya. "Aku pergi."

"Hey, Sungmin-_ah_! Jangan mati!"

Kekehan ringan Sungmin terdengar menyambut ini. Panglima perang Silla itu menghentikan kudanya sejenak, tersenyum angkuh pada Kyuhyun dan berujar yakin. "Aku disebut _Kuroi_ _Tenshin_ bukan tanpa alasan, harusnya kata itu ditujukan padamu. Kau sudah tahu sebanyak itu, jadi jagalah nyawamu dengan lebih baik mulai saat ini, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun."

* * *

**Senbonzakura**

―_Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Fajar baru saja menjelang, sayup angin dan awan putih bersih menggulung menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan di taman belakang Istana Silla Yang Agung. Indah, andai saja bukan belasan anak panah, beberapa potongan tombak, dan sebilah pedang hitam legam yang tengah berserak tak teratur disalah satu sudutnya. Disana, terlihat sang panglima, Lee Sungmin, tengah _focus_ untuk melepas anak panahnya yang kesekian, berusaha mengenai sasaran berupa burung yang terbang bebas di langit sana.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiran anda, Pangeran?" suara halus Hyorin terdengar bersama dengan langkah perempuan itu mendekat. Dia yang sejak tadi mengamati bagaimana junjungannya yang berlatih tentu heran ―ada yang salah dengan pangerannya saat ini. "Anda terlihat hilang konsentrasi, kali ini."

Perempuan muda itu mengambil busur panah cokelat muda yang tergeletak pasrah di samping sang pangeran yang terdiam. Menarik salah satu anak panah, dan memkofuskan pandangan. "Anda hanya tinggal memandang target, _focus_kan pikiran, dan lepaskan tanpa hentakan."

BRUK

Tepat setelah kalimatnya usai, seekor camar putih yang tengah melintas rendah langsung terkapar di tanah. Mati, oleh anak panah yang menancap tepat di tubuh. Hyorin menatap langsung mata bening Sungmin, setia dengan tatapannya yang teduh. "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yang Mulia?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab tuannya singkat. Pangeran muda itu menghela nafas pelan, menatap datar busur panah ditangan sebelum melemparnya tak acuh. Dia kembali mengalihkan mata pada langit keunguan yang menemani fajar negeri Silla, sebelum meraih pedang hitam legam yang telah disodorkan sang dayang. "Hari ini Baekjae." Tukasnya singkat.

Hyorin kembali tersenyum, setia mengikuti junjungannya yang telah memulai langkah "Saya masih berharap anda mengijinkan saya menemani Yang Mulia disana."

"Kau itu perempuan, bagaimana mungkin aku menginjinkanmu turun ke medan perang?"

"Anda tahu kemampuan saya bukan?" Hyorin mengernyit protes, masih dengan langkah lambat menjejeri Sungmin. "Saya bahkan lebih baik dari para Jendral yang anda punya."

Kali ini Putra Silla itu terkekeh, dia menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Menatap penuh seringai pada gadis muda yang balas menatapnya berani, dan berujar santai. "Tentu saja kau lebih baik dari pada para Jendralku, _pencuri kecil_. Aku tidak pernah meragukan seberapa hebat kemampuanmu."

"Lalu kenapa? Saya pasti berguna bagi anda disana."

Sungmin terdengar diam sesaat. Mata teduhnya menatap Hyorin penuh minat, menepuk pundak mungilnya perlahan sebelum kembali berujar dalam suara tenang "Belum saatnya, Hyorin-_ah_. Aku pasti akan menggunakanmu, tapi bukan saat ini. Aku minta ma'af untuk itu."

Sang dayang terdiam. Berfikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk patuh. Dia kembali mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang sudah melaju, pun menyuarakan kesanggupannya dalam satu kalimat ramah.

"Tentu saja, pangeran. Saya benar – benar menunggu saat itu, anda tidak perlu minta ma'af, karena sudah tugas saya untuk menjadi alat bagi Yang Mulia."

.

.

Genderang perang mulai saling sahut saat matahari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur. Sinar keemasaanya menyorot berani. Seolah turut menyuarakan seberapa siapnya para hwarang yang telah menenteng pedang masing – masing. Bukit tinggi yang berada di perbatasan negeri Silla dan Baekjae terdiam pasrah, turut menjadi saksi bisu kala sebagian hwarang Silla yang setia dengan warna darah kebangganya mulai merangkak turun.

Sebagian yang lain tinggal. Diam mengawasi bagaimana rekan – rekannya dengan berani melintasi sungai Geum yang mengalir deras dibawah sana. Busur dan anak panah dengan setia berada di tangan masing – masing, menunggu saat yang tepat guna melepas senjata sebagai 'kejutan' bagi para musuh.

Lee Sungmin pun turut disana.

Masih dengan kuda putihnya yang gagah dan topeng perak _Buddha_ milik _Kuroi Tenshin_. Tak lupa dengan selendang hitam yang menutup kepala, dan dua pedang berwana serupa yang menyilang di punggung. Mata hazelnya mengintip dingin dari dua lubang mata di topeng, mengamati bagaimana para hwarangnya sudah mulai bergerak lincah menerobos pertahanan Baekjae di bawah. Dia menarik nafas panjang, merasakan lembut angin pagi yang kini terasa kasar ditubuh sebelum menarik kekang kuda sekuat tenaga. Berteriak, sekaligus memulai perang panjang antara Silla dan Baekjae di semenanjung Korea.

"Untuk Silla Yang Agung! Serang!"

"Hiyaaa!"

Koor semangat terdengar. Hwarang yang berada di garis depan mulai menyapa pasukan Baekjae dengan pakaian hijau lumut mereka. Saling beradu pedang, mendorong tombak, juga melindungi diri dari serangan balik. Para jendral turut melaju cepat dengan kuda mereka, menggapai setiap pasukan musuh yang terdekat dalam satu ayunan penuh tenaga.

Deru perang terdengar memilukan di pagi ini. Jeritan sakit, dentingan pedang, juga kelebatan jubah yang tertiup angin menjadi satu yang dominan di sepanjang sungai Geum yang mengalir. Baekjae masih setia dengan pertahan yang sekokoh baja, seolah menantang Silla yang telah berani mengusik setiap jengkal tanah diperbatasan.

Matahari mulai naik, dan korban mulai tampak, tapi Sungmin masih dengan kelincahannya yang mengagumkan. Mengayunkan pedang hitam legamnya ditangan kiri, dengan tangan kanan yang setia mengendalikan laju kuda. Tubuhnya tampak stabil, tanpa goresan luka, pun sayatan pedang yang merobek pakaian merah darahnya. Tetap kuat, seolah selubung pelindung melindungi tubuhnya dari pedang para Baekjae. Matanya sudah berubah kelam. Menunjukan jiwanya yang mulai terbangun saat peperangan terefleksi di depan mata.

Inilah sang _Kuroi Tenshin_.

Sosok malaikat kegelapan yang mampu membuat hwarang manapun merasa jiwa beraninya menyusut. Dia yang sekarang melompat turun dari kudanya mulai menyerang brutal. Mengabisi setiap Putra Baekjae yang tampak di depan mata. Tanpa belas kasihan, karena itulah dia saat medan perang terbentuk. Tangan kanannya kini meraih satu pedang lain yang sejak tadi tergolek pasrah di punggung. Menyilangkan pedang dan menggunakan dua tangannya sebagai pencabut nyawa bagi orang – orang yang kurang beruntung hari ini.

Topeng perak yang asalnya berkilau bersih mulai tercoreng kusam. Kotor oleh percikan darah entah siapa di sana. Dia menatap dingin seorang hwarang yang dengan berani mengayunkan pedang kearahnya. Menangkisnya dengan salah satu pedang ditangan, sebelum secepat kilat mengayunkan pedang hitam legamnya ditangan kiri. Menusuk tepat jantung si hwarang yang malang, dan membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk guna menyusul rekannya yang lain.

―dan ini akan terus berulang, menunggu, hingga terompet yang mengakhiri perang kali ini bertiup saat matahari mulai turun dari tahtanya.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkah cepat melewati lorong – lorong mewah di istana megah Goguryeo. Rautnya dingin, pun datar tanpa mengacuhkan beberapa dayang yang saling melirik takut setelah tadi membungkuk hormat. Terlihat sekali jika pangeran ini tengah berada dalam moodnya yang buruk.

Dia yang disebut berkali – kali menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan emosi lagi berbagai pikiran buruk perihal Silla dan antek – anteknya yang semakin membelit ruwet dipikiran. Perkataan Baginda raja, para penasehat, juga Jendral perang yang terlibat dalam rapat agung pagi tadi kembali tengiang. Kembali membuatnya mengacak rambut frustasi, juga tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran negeri tetangganya yang sering berbuat ulang itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat istal kuda istana mulai terlihat, sang penjaga yang melihat pangerannya mendekat sontak tergopoh – gopoh menyambut. Membungkuk hormat, dan langsung mengikuti sang junjungan mendekati seekor kuda gagah di kandang paling sudut. Putra mahkota Goguryeo itu menyeringai senang saat tunggangan favoritnya meringkik ribut begitu dia mengelus surai hitamnya.

"Keluarkan dia." Titahnya singkat.

Abdinya membungkuk patuh, segera menarik keluar kuda hitam besar milik putra mahkota, dan menuntunnya ke hadapan sang pemilik.

Tanpa menunggu, sang pangeran segera molompat naik ke atas pelana, menyamankan diri dan langsung menarik kekang kencang. Kuda hitam itu segera berlari, membawa Kyuhyun melewati kompleks istana, dan terus menjauh hingga hanya hutan yang tampak sejauh mata memandang. Pangeran muda itu semakin kencang memacu kudanya. Sejalan dengan pikirannya yang merangkai cepat berbagai ulasan perundingannya tadi pagi.

Semuanya terasa semakin rumit saja.

Apalagi setelah baginda raja dan semua petinggi Goguryeo mendengar tentang agresi Silla ke Baekjae hari ini. Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak habis pikir sebenarnya ―Silla itu negeri kecil, kalah jika dibanding dengan wilayah Baekjae, dan sangat jauh dibawah jika dibandingkan dengan wilayah Goguryeo yang maha luas. Bagaimana bisa mereka mempunyai pasukan sekuat itu untuk memporak poranda berbagai benteng kuat di semenanjung Korea?

Dan apalagi tadi? ―Dinasti Tang? Aliansi dengan Dinasti Tang? _Dia sudah gila!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Kau tentu tahu untuk siapa sumpah serapah itu ditujukan bukan? Ya. Tentu untuk sang _Kuroi_ _Tenshin_ yang telah dengan beraninya menggerakan Silla menjadi dewa mengerikan bagi sekitarnya.

Dia bukan marah tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun tentu tahu seperti apa Dinasti Tang itu. Mereka kerajaan besar dari tanah Tiongkok yang kehebatannya juga telah tersiar di tanah Asia, kaisar mereka merupakan sosok yang disegani. Tapi juga di cemooh oleh banyak pihak karena berbagi kekejaman dan kesewenang – wenangannya dalam memerintah. Jika sekarang Silla memilih beraliansi dengan mereka, bukan tidak mungkin mereka mampu menjadi sekuat itu.

Walau begitu, bukan itu yang ditakutinya. Tidak, sekali pun Silla yang telah terang – terangan memihak Tiongkok, dan Baekjae yang bersama Nihon akan membuat posisi Goguryeo terancam. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu sekarang.

Dia hanya.. terpikir dengan ucapan mantap si Putra Silla malam itu. Ucapannya tentang kedamaian bagi semua negeri di Semenanjung Korea, juga ucapannya tentang hidup tenang tanpa perselisihan konyol Tiga Kerajaan.

"_Aku hanya ingin kedamaian! Aku hanya ingin perang konyol antara Silla, Goguryeo atau Baekje berakhir. Aku hanya menginginkan itu."_

Seperti itu bukan?

Sungmin bilang dia menginginkan kedamaian. Kyuhyun pun begitu, karena sejak malam itu apa yang diimpikan oleh sang Kuroi Tenshin tanpa sadar telah melekat kuat diotaknya. Dia juga ingin! Kyuhyun juga ingin merasakan hidup tanpa berlatih membunuh dan menjadi senjata terkuat bagi Negara. Hidup yang biasa saja, tenang, tanpa darah serta pedang yang harus menjadi makanan sehari – hari.

Sekarang, jika seperti ini adanya, apa kedamaian itu bisa terwujud?

Kekuatan Baekjae yang bersama Nihon, Silla dan Tiongkok, serta Goguryeo dengan hwarang tangguhnya hanya akan melahirkan kehancuran yang lebih besar. Tidak akan ada kedamaian jika kau memiliki kekuatan besar ditanganmu untuk menguasai yang lain. Entahlah, Kyuhyun benar – benar buntu mengenai ini. Pangeran Goguryeo itu pun yakin jika Lee Sungmin yang jenius itu paham dengan situasi yang sekarang. Mungkin, Sungmin memang memilih cara itu ― satu – satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan dan telah direncanakannya sejak awal.

―Menghancurkan Baekjae dan Goguryeo, sebelum menyatukannya kemudian dibawah bendera Silla.

.

.

Danau itu kembali ada dalam bola matanya, tetap terlihat menawan dalam balutan gelap malam dan bias purnama yang menyorot lembut. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum memutuskan turun dari atas kudanya ―seperti biasa segera mengikat tunggangannya itu dipepohonan terdekat dan bergegas menuju tempat favoritnya. Sebuah ceruk dibawah pohon sakura yang mengembang rindang.

Dia ―Lee Sungmin, segera mendudukan diri begitu kakinya sampai ditujuan. Menyandar sepenuhnya guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam oleh perang besar siang tadi.

"Kau bahkan sempat 'bermain' kesini setelah invansi siang tadi, huh?"

Kelopak matanya yang tertutup terbuka cepat. Menatap terkejut, sebelum menggantinya dengan tatapan menusuk yang tertuju penuh pada sang lawan bicara. "Kenapa kau kesini lagi?"

Cho Kyuhyun ―tentu saja, tetap pada duduknya di tepi danau. Tidak begitu jauh dari Sungmin, namun tubuh pengeran itu sepenuhnya menghadap pada danau indah didepan. Membelakangi sang putra Silla. "Kau tidak berhak melarangku kesini." Sanggahnya tajam.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Meski begitu, dia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Memilih diam, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Larut dalam buai kantuk dan rasa lelah yang menggelayut. Angin malam yang bertiup nyaman semakin membawa kesadarannya jauh, jatuh. Sebelum akhirnya benar – benar tertidur dalam rengkuhan ceruk sakura di danau favoritnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, yang lama tidak mendapat balasan dari sang lawan bicara menoleh. Alisnya bertaut saat mendapati kelopak mata sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang menutup sempurna. Dia memutuskan berdiri, menganggkat kakiknya dari pelukan air danau dan mendekati Sungmin. _Dia tertidur? ―_pikirnya tak percaya.

"Kau berani tertidur saat aku masih disini, Sungmin-_ah_?" gumamnya dengan seringai.

Dia sekarang berjongkok, memerangkap tubuh mungil Lee Sungmin yang kini tampak kecil dan tak berdaya. Rautnya polos, sedang kala kelopak matanya yang lentik mengecup lembut pipi chubby yang terbalut kulit putih bersih. Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya, disertai dengan decakan kagum saat tangan pucatnya mulai merangkak naik. Menjamah kulit leher halus yang terbebas oleh baju hwarang yang biasanya menutupi. Orang seindah ini.. benarkah dia adalah sosok dibelakang topeng kejam _Kuroi Tenshin_?

Kyuhyun pun tidak akan percaya jika bukan matanya sendiri yang menyajikan fakta itu.

"Tidakkah kau khawatir akan hal ini?" jemarinya bergerak halus sekarang. Lembut, mengusap tiap jengkal kulit leher Sungmin sebelum berhenti di titik nadi. "Tidakkah kau memikirkan jika aku mampu membunuhmu dengan mudah sekarang, hey Pangeran Silla?"

"_Cepat atau lambat, Silla akan segera menyerang kita. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, sebelum Baekjae jatuh dan mereka melanjutkan invansi ke Goguryeo. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin, kirim para telik sandi dan hwarang pilihan ke Silla ―dan secara diam – diam, bunuh Kuroi Tenshin."_

_._

_._

_To be continued… _

* * *

Apa yaa.. udah jam setengah dua belas malam di Jateng, tapi berhubung ch kemaren saya udah janji buat jawab pertanyaan readerdeul, ini dehh..

Beberapa jawaban pertanyaan :

-Hyorin berani memegang tangan ming, juga berani menatap ming, itu artinya dia bukan dayang biasa, kan? Nah.. itu alasan saya kenapa aturan "tidak boleh melihat dan menyentuh raja" tidak berlaku bagi hyorin disini. Silahkan tebak perannya~ :D

-Alasan ming pake topeng bakal dijelasin seiring berjalannya waktu~

-Kalo katanya Wikipedia sih semua kerajaan ini (Baekjae, Silla, Goguryeo) nyata~ makam para rajanya juga pernah dibuat syuting Drakor. Pernah liat "Dong Yi" bukan? Nah,, di last scene itu ada makam segede bukit. Itu makam para raja korea zaman dulu, dear… kalo kata saya, berhubung saya nggak ngalami sih ya terserah anda.. :D

-Terus untuk ending dan tiap chapter yg pendek,, ma'aff~~ ending udah ditentukan, n chapter yg oendek emang sengaja.. coz ini ff harusnya OS dengan satu konflik,, tapi saya buat detail berchapter gini biar konfliknya rada kebayang. Jadi jangan minta yg lebih panjang yaaaa T.T

Ada pertanyaan yang kelewat kah? O.o

Tanyain aja yaa,, saya beneran minta ma'af untuk update lelet dan ga sempet bales review kalian semua semua udah say abaca kok,, dan saya sangatsangatsangat senang saat tau ada yg excited nunggu ini ff..

Udah deh,, silahkan tanya atau sampaikan pendapat kalian di kotak review yaaa~~

Oh iyaa.. saya baru buat twitter, nih.. ada yg minat nemenin saya ngobrol di **–at-8611Aki** ? O.o ngobrol bareng yuuuukkk~~ follow n pendapatnya ditunggu minna-samaa~~~ xD


	5. Keping Kelima

"Tidakkah kau memikirkan jika aku mampu membunuhmu dengan mudah sekarang, hey Pangeran Silla?"

Kyuhyun semakin menekan jemarinya, pun memajukan wajah guna mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin yang statis, terlelap damai dalam buai angin ―atau setidaknya begitulah yang pangeran Goguryeo itu lihat.

Jarak keduanya semakin dekat kini, dekat sekali hingga―

"Mau apa kau?"

―suara dingin sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap kejut. Hanya sekilas, sebelum dia memutuskan abai dan mengukir seringai indahnya kini. "Mau apa? Hanya ingin―

CHUP

―melakukan ini padamu."

Dan bibir Kyuhyun kembali sukses menyapa milik Sungmin sekarang.

* * *

**Senbonzakura**

―_Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

BRUAK

"Uggh.."

"Apa – apaan kau hah?!"

"Kau yang apa – apaan, Sungmin-_ah_. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut padaku?"

Sungmin mendecih tak suka. Segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan ganti mencengkeram kasar kerah depan seragam hwarang Sang Putra Goguryeo. Tidak lupa dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah siaga dengan pedang hitam di sampingnya. "Beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku! Kau pikir siapa aku ini, bodoh?!"

Yang lebih muda hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sebelah tangannya balas menekan tangan putih Sungmin dileher. Mencengkeramnya lembut sebelum balas mendorong tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu untuk rebah ditanah. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini menekan dada Sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ kuat, mencegah pergerakan lebih dari pemuda lincah itu.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kau cantik 'kan, Sungmin-_ah_?" ―gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Suaranya terdengar tak koheren di telinga Sungmin. Seolah mengatakan jika kalimat terakhir tadi terucap dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Yang ditanya diam, hanya tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun yang tengah di atasnya. Putra Silla itu tidak sekali dua kali memberontak kasar, tapi melihat posisi mereka yang tak berubah, dapat dipastikan jika tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong pergi Pangeran Goguryeo ini.

"Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku! Dasar kau gay menjijikan. Apa kau benar – benar ingin ku bunuh, huh?!"

"Kata – kata mu kasar sekali Sungmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun mengernyit. Meski begitu, terlihat bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk merubah posisi mereka. Mata kelamnya menyipit sekarang, mengamati bagaimana raut cantik yang ―tanpa sadar sering dipujinya, itu semakin mengeras tak suka. "Lagi pula aku tidak takut. Aku―

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Kembali menempelkan bibir pada sepasang mata _hazel_ yang kini menyorot penuh kejut. Lama.

―tidak pernah melihat sorot seorang pembunuh disini."

Dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun, sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ semakin membeku dibawahnya. Kelopak matanya ―sangat perlahan mulai tertutup. Seolah membiarkan Sang Putra Goguryeo untuk lebih dalam merasakan kelopak mata halus itu di bawah bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum ―bukan, bukan jenis seringai licik yang sering ditampilkannya. Melainkan satu senyum tulus.

Benar – benar dari hati.

"… Sebenarnya, kau ini mau apa?"

Bisikan lirih itu akhirnya terlontar, meski tidak juga membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia tetap statis, tetap dengan dada yang menghimpit baju merah sang putra Silla, tetap dengan tubuh saling menempel yang hanya terpisah sejauh jangkauan nafas. Sungmin pun terlihat lebih kooperatif kini, nyaris menyerah ―hingga memutuskan untuk pasrah, bahkan lebih terlihat untuk memberi ijin tak langsung bagi Kyuhyun guna mengecup kelopak matanya lama.

Dia hanya merasa jika ini… menyenangkan dan hangat baginya.

"Apa kau salah satu telik sandi Goguryeo? Kau hanya ingin mendekatiku untuk kemudian membunuhku nantinya?"

Yang lebih muda hanya membalas dengan kerjapan bingung sekarang.

Seolah tersadar dengan semua tindakannya yang sudah jauh melampaui batas. Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tubuhnya ―hanya sedikit, guna memberinya jarak pandang terbaik untuk menatap langsung sepasang mata bening orang dibawahnya. Dapat dilihatnya, Sungmin mulai mengalihkan pandang, lebih memilih menatap gelapnya air danau dibawah kuasa keemasan sang rembulan.

Dia terlihat kacau, Kyuhyun tahu itu. Sorot matanya pun melemah, tidak setegar dan sekeras Lee Sungmin yang dia lihat tadi.

"Kau tahu? Aku.. tidak pernah sekali pun memohon pada orang lain." Jeda sejenak digunakan Sungmin untuk menatap penuh Kyuhyun sekarang. Mengarahkan _foxy eyes_nya pada dia yang masih kekeuh dalam diam. "… tapi sekarang aku akan memohon padamu. Tolong hentikan. Berhenti jika kau hanya ingin mencari apapun dibalik tingkahmu yang sekarang.

―Aku mohon, Cho Kyuhyun."

Dia yang disebut namanya seperti merasakan cubitan tak nyaman di jantung sekarang.

Kalimat terakhir tadi, terucap dengan nada paling halus yang pernah Kyuhyun dengar dari orang ini. Tercetak bagai manifestasi seseorang yang telah frustasi karena diulurkan padanya sebuah kesenangan yang terdapat jebakan mematikan diujung yang lain. Seolah permainan tarik ulur, dan sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ telah menyerah kalah kini, terdiam pasrah dibawahnya dengan sorot mata rapuh yang jauh dari kesan dirinya yang sekuat baja.

Tapi tidak, bukan hanya Sungmin yang bingung dengan maksud dan tindak tanduk putra mahkota Negara 'biru' ini. Dia pun begitu, Kyuhyun juga bingung sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang tengah dia lakukan, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti hatinya. Mengikuti bagaimana 'perasaan' itu telah mengambil kendalinya jauh di atas 'logika' jika Lee Sungminlah yang ada di refleksi mata.

"Aku..."

"Berheti berpura – pura baik padaku. Jangan lagi, kumohon. Kau lebih baik langsung mengayunkan pedang padaku jika seperti ini ―dan lihat, aku kalah. Kau yang menang sekarang," Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat, tanpa sadar membuat tetes merah pekat itu meluncur turun dari lengkungan sewarna sakura miliknya. "Aku.. tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mempercayaimu. Kau menang Cho Kyuhyun."

Putra Silla itu menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun kini. Membebaskan dirinya dari cengkeramannya yang mengendur dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Dia mengusap sekilas bibirnya yang berdarah, menatap Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah ―tak ubahnya seseorang yang tengah menahan jutaan perasaan yang akan meledak dari dalam. "Jangan datang kesini lagi, dan berhentilah. Kalau kau memang ingin meruntuhkan Silla, tunggu aku di medan perang nanti. Jangan bunuh aku dengan cara seperti ini."

Sungmin berbalik cepat berusaha tidak melakukan apapun yang akan membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah di depan putra mahkota Goguryeo itu.

Ahh.. tapi Lee Sungmin memang lemah sebenarnya. Dia mungkin terlihat sekeras baja saat bersama pedang tajam itu di tangan, gagah dan tak terkalahkan seperti yang biasa Kyuhyun lihat saat memata – matai berbagai invansi Silla yang dulu. Tapi saat topengnya terlepas, saat dia hanya menjadi Lee Sungmin ―dan bukan sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang agung, putra Silla itu akan memperlihatkan sosoknya yang lain. Sosok sejati dalam dirinya yang compang camping, penuh luka dan kesakitan, serta terkunci rapat dalam balutan kesepian.

Mungkin putra mahkota Goguryeo itu tidak tahu, tapi dia mulai memahami satu hal seiring kunjungan rutinnya ke danau indah ini. Setidaknya, satu yang diyakini sekarang―pemuda itu tak ubahnya seperti seongok guci indah nan antik, terlihat kuat diluar tapi dia akan langsung pecah jika guncangan keras menyentuhnya. Bukan… bukan, Kyuhyun tahu bukan Lee Sungmin yang kuat, hanya _Kuroi Tenshin_. Sosok malaikat kegelapan itulah yang kuat, bukan Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin itu rapuh. Ya, itu yang benar.

"―_hyung_…"

Ucapan lirih yang terbawa bersama desir angin membuat sepasang kaki Sungmin berhenti. Tertahan beberapa langkah didepan Kyuhyun yang kini turut berdiri. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

Dia tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat respon ini, "Sungmin _hyung_…"

Sungmin tidak berbalik, tapi sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam pedang perlahan mengerat. Bersiap untuk menarik logam tajam itu jika pemuda dibelakangnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lebih jauh. "Jangan lagi.."

"Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu?" Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekat. Berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh mungil yang tengah menegang kaku, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Berbisik dibelakang telinga pemuda berambut hitam itu lembut. "Kau bilang… kau percaya padaku 'kan? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Sungmin _hyung_."

Putra Silla itu masih diam, terlalu terkejut dengan apapun yang tengah diungkapan orang di belakangnya. Entah itu bagian dari sandiwara atau apapun, kalimat singkat tadi telah mampu membuat hatinya bergetar. Menarik keluar sosok dirinya yang terluka dari dalam, pun memberi satu cahaya baru bagi kehidupan kelam yang selama ini dijalaninya. Sungmin menutup matanya kini, berusaha menenangkan debaran menyenangkan yang perlahan membayang pada organ yang menjadi inti kehidupannya.

"…Teman?"

"Ya _hyung_, teman." Kyuhyun mengangguk, masih tidak merubah posisinya dari belakang tubuh mungil Sungmin. Pemuda tinggi itu mulai menggerakan tangannya kini, memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh ―dan akhirnya meraup penuh tangan putih Sungmin yang terasa dingin ke dalam genggaman. "Bukan sebagai Putra Goguryeo, hanya _aku_. Hanya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun."

―dia tahu ini gila. Menjalin hubungan dengan musuh, huh? Lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika dua kerajaan besar mengetahui hal ini. Kyuhyun tidak berani membayangkan itu, tapi ―ahh.. seperti dia peduli dengan hal itu saja. Persetan dengan urusan Goguryeo dan Silla, dia sudah tidak ingin memikirkan berbagai cara lain untuk membunuh Sungmin. Orang ini, dia yang kini berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata hazel yang berlapis kaca adalah seseorang yang pernah menolongnya.

Lee Sungmin yang pernah sekali menyambung nyawanya yang nyaris terputus. Yang membuatnya kembali hidup, tanpa peduli jika orang yang ditolongnya adalah musuh yang bahkan bisa balik menghunus pedang padanya. Dan apakah Kyuhyun orang yang seperti itu?

Tentu tidak.

Seperti yang kau ketahui, pemuda ini bukan orang yang tidak tahu diri. Dia dibesarkan dengan pendidikan terbaik, dengan berbagi tata kelakuan yang mengutuk mereka yang tidak kenal balas budi. Seseorang yang tentu tidak akan lupa dengan hutang nyawa yang telah dipinjamnya dari Sungmin dulu. Tidak akan.

"Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" Sungmin menyambut lirih, dengan suara yang tidak lebih keras dari desau angin malam ini. Dia menunduk kini, kembali menyembunyikan sorot berharapnya dari Kyuhyun yang masih tetap dengan senyum lembutnya. "…Aku tidak pernah punya teman."

Putra Goguryeo itu menggeleng, meremas lembut tangan Sungmin digenggaman dan menunduk. Mencoba mencari sepasang mata hazel bening yang mampu menjeratnya dalam. "Tidak, tidak. Aku jujur." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

Sungmin diam kini, mungkin terlalu bingung untuk menanggapi apapun itu yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Apa yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda untuk ditolak, sungguh. Karena nyatanya, 'Teman' adalah kata yang asing baginya. Dia terbiasa hidup dalam lingkupan aturan, dengan kewajiban ini dan itu, tanpa diberi hak untuk menolak. Dia lebih akrab bermain dengan kuda putihnya, mengayunkan pedang, bahkan melihat berbagai gambaran kejam medan perang. Sungmin terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Dia makhluk dari kegelapan.

Karena itu, saat seseorang kini menawarkan tangan. Mencoba memberinya setitik cahaya dalam harinya yang kelam ―sekalipun itu sang musuh, mampukah dia menolak?

Tentu tidak. Tak ubahnya Kyuhyun, dia pun tak kuasa menolak.

"_Hyung_ kesepian bukan? Biar aku yang mengajarimu berteman. Saat berada disini, tidak ada lagi Goguryeo dan Silla. Tidak ada lagi putra mahkota, tidak ada lagi Jendral perang. Hanya kita, Percaya padaku Sungmin _hyung_."

―dan saat Sungmin akhirnya mengangguk, mungkin memang takdirlah yang tengah memulai kuasanya saat ini.

* * *

Dia dikenal dengan nama Kim Hyojung , dulu.

Sosok gadis kecil yang terkenal dengan keahliannya memainkan busur panah. Seorang rakyat biasa dari pelosok desa di utara Silla. Kehidupannya sulit, dengan berbagai kelaparan dan kesulitan untuk mendapat berbagai kebutuhan hidup. Dia pun hanya hidup sendiri, yatim piatu seperti kata para penduduk desa yang menyebutnya bocah buangan, anak haram yang tidak diinginkan.

Dalam lingkupan kemiskinan dan penderitaannya di gubuk kecil pinggir hutan, Hyojung kecil mampu bertahan hidup, menantang kerasnya menjalani hidup yang tiap harinya diisi dengan darah dan derap kuda para hwarang yang tengah berjaga di perbatasan. Ahh.. apakah aku sudah menyebutkan kalau desa bocah kecil ini merupakan perbatasan negeri Silla dan Baekjae?

Malam itu, malam dimana bulan tengah bersinar penuh dalam penjagaannya atas langit. Hyojung tengah mengendap diantara rumah penduduk, melakukan 'pekerjaan'nya yang biasa untuk mencuri beberapa keping perak dari para warga. Yah.. memang apa yang bisa kau harapkan untuk dikerjakan bagi bocah yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun ? Mungkin kau akan mencelanya, tapi memang itulah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bertahan. Dengan keahlian bela diri dan memainkan pedang yang diam – diam dia lihat dari para hwarang, semakin memuluskan pekerjaannya kini.

Semua beejalan lancar. Sebelum petaka itu datang, dan disadarinya dia telah berada dalam kepungan sepuluh hwarang berbadan besar sekarang. Aroma _soju_ menyeruak keluar setiap mereka berbicara dengan suaranya yang tidak koheren. Pertanda mabuk, dan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk melakukan pelecehan pada sang gadis kini. Hyojung melawan tentu, mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan beladirinya yang sebenarnya diatas rata – rata, tapi walau bagaimana pun, kodratnya sebagai perempuan tentu tak bisa disangkal.

Beberapa lama berlangsung, dan Hyojung mulai merasakan jika pakaian tipis yang dikenakannya telah mulai meninggalkan tubuh. Membuat hawa dingin angin musim gugur menyapa kulitnya yang sewarna tan. Dia menangis, untuk pertama kali sepajang ingatannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menangis saat dua orang tuanya meninggal, hanya diam dan menatap berani saat di usir oleh para penduduk, dan kekeuh dengan wajah datar saat menderita kelaparan di musim dingin.

Tapi dia menangis saat itu, meronta dan memohon untuk dilepaskan walau nihil.

Hingga akhirnya sepasang mata kelam itu merefleksi kehadiran sosok yang lain. Sosok yang diyakininya sebagai perwujudan malaikat yang telah dikirim sang _Buddha_ baginya. Dia yang kini melepas jubah merah darahnya guna menutupi tubuh polos gadis itu dari dinginnya angin. Mengusir mereka yang telah menyakitinya, membawanya untuk menaiki seekor kuda putih gagah ―tak lupa juga menyematkan 'Hyorin' sebagai namanya yang baru, karena malaikatnya ini berfikir jika 'Hyorin' lebih pantas untuk gadis secantik dia.

Dia, sosok yang akhirnya menjadi tempat kesetiaannya berlabuh. Pangerannya yang akan dijunjungnya hingga mati kelak ―Lee Sungmin, sang _Kuroi Tenshin_.

.

.

Dayang yang kini tengah berjaga didepan kediaman megah pangerannya itu menggeleng sekilas, sebisa mungkin mencoba mengusir berbagai ingatan buruk yang entah sejak kapan merengsek masuk dalam pikirannya. Dia baru akan berdiri dari posisi duduknya saat derap langkah ramai para dayang beserta penasehat kerajaan terdengar dari selatan. Menampilkan barisan rapih mereka yang tengah mengantar sosok penuh wibawa berbaju keemasan. Sang raja Silla.

Rajanya, juga ayah dari sang pangeran. Oh tidak ―ini buruk.

"Paduka raja ingin bertemu dengan putra mahkota, apa beliau ditempat?"

Suara datar penasehat kerajaan telah bergaung tak menyenangkan didepannya. Membuat Hyorin mau tak mau merasakan sensasi penuh tekanan dari para petinggi Negara ini. Dayang ini mengawali jawabannya dengan senyum sopan, membungkuk pada sang raja yang diam, dan menyahut dengan suara halusnya. "Mohon ma'af paduka raja, tapi pangeran tengah tertidur. Beliau telah berpesan pada saya untuk tidak membiarkan _siapapun _masuk ke kediamannya."

"Lancang! Kau pikir siapa yang tengah didepanmu, Dayang Hyorin?" teriakan penuh tekanan itu masih disambut dengan senyum oleh sang dayang. Terlihat sama sekali tidak gentar dengan pandangan penuh ancaman dari belasan orang dibelakang sang raja.

"Sekali lagi mohon ma'afkan saya, tapi beliau benar – benar kelelahan. Dan perintah Pangeran Lee Sungmin adalah mutlak bagi saya."

Sang penasehat sudah akan memulai kemarahannya saat paduka raja mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat diam. "Cukup, penasehat Kim." Beliau menoleh penuh pada Hyorin kini, cukup kagum dengan keberanian sang dayang yang berani membalas tatapan matanya. "Apa jika aku yang menyuruhmu membangunkan putra mahkota kau tetap tidak akan bersedia?"

"Mohon ma'af paduka," Hyorin membungkuk hormat lagi. Menatap dengan pandangan menyesal pada sang raja yang masih terlihat gagah diusia senjanya. "Hamba tidak berani menentang pangeran."

Paduka mulai terkekeh sekarang, merasa pantas jika putranya menjadikan dayang ini sebagai salah satu dari sedikit jajaran tangan kananya. Bahkan mungkin orang kepercayaan. "Baiklah, beri tahu dia untuk menemuiku nanti kalau begitu,"

Beliau berbalik kini, berniat meninggalkan kediaman putra mahkota sebelum berhenti mendadak. Tanpa menoleh, kembali menyuarakan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung sang dayang berdetak kejut.

"dan Hyorin, tolong ingatkan pangeranmu untuk berhenti '_bermain – main_' suruh dia untuk lebih banyak '_beristirahat_' saja."

Dengan satu titah terakhir, paduka raja benar – benar melangkah pergi kini, lentera mungil yang menjadi peneranng jalannya tampak berayun dari kejauhan. Membuatnya tampak seperti kunang – kunang besar di lingkungan istana yang gelap oleh malam.

'_Apa yang telah anda lakukan, pangeran?'_

* * *

Di lain sisi, di sebuah danau mungil di luar wilayah Silla, mereka tengah bersandar bersama pada batang besar pohon sakura sekarang.

Pundak saling berhimpit, dengan masing – masing bulu mata lentik yang telah mengecup tulang pipi. Seragam hwarang mereka berbeda warna, menandakan jika bendera yang dijunjung bukanlah berada dalam tiang yang sama.

Mereka dari Silla dan Goguryeo ―Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya kini berdamai. Memutuskan untuk menunggu pagi dengan mengistirahatkan tubuh yang terasa remuk redam. Lelah, oleh apapun yang sudah dilakukan siang tadi. Ahh.. tapi mungkin hanya Sungmin yang tertidur. Karena Kyuhyun yang berada disebelah kanan mulai mengerjap bangun sekarang. Gumam tak koheren dan gerak gelisah dari orang disampingnya menjadi alasan. Karena sang putra mahkota ini terbiasa tidur dalam kamar luas tanpa gangguan. Karenanya, suara sekecil apapun selalu mampu membuatnya terbangun.

"_Eo..mma, eomma…_"

Dia mengusap matanya sesaat, mencoba meraih kesadarannya yang mulai terkumpul dan menoleh kesamping. Ke arah Sungmin yang kini bergerak gelisah. Kyuhyun menatap diam pemuda manis itu, sedikit tidak percaya jika Sang Putra Silla ini tengah menangis dalam tidurnya, memang apa yang tengah diimpikannya?

"Jangan pergi… takut.."

"Ssshh.. tidak apa – apa," Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tangannya kini. Melingkupi pundak yang tengah mengeliat tak nyaman itu dengan lingkaran hangat tangannya. "kau tidak sendirian, _hyung_. Tenanglah, semua baik – baik saja."

Bisikan halus itu tampaknya membawa sugesti menyenangkan bagi Sungmin, perlahan tubuh yang mengeliat gelisah itu mulai tenang, merebah sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang mulai memeluknya kini. Sang Putra Silla itu menggerakan tangannya sekarang, mulai mencengkeram erat kain hwarang Kyuhyun, seolah menjadikannya pegangan untuk melalui tidurnya yang tak menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan sebentar tubuhnya, mencari posisi ternyaman dengan kepala Sungmin yang merebah penuh di dadanya. Dia mulai menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh lembut helai hitam legam dikepalanya. Bermaksud memberikan sugesti menyenangkan lain bagi sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ ini.

"Dasar bocah yang kesepian," gumamnya. Hela nafas panjang turut terdengar dari Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum dia kembali membuka suara "dia sama kesepian sepertiku, ternyata, heh…"

―dan kalimat tadi menjadi kalimat terakhirnya sebelum dia menyusul Sungmin yang telah menikmati tidurnya. Dengan hanya hela nafas teratur yang mulai terdengar dari keduanya.

_._

_._

"_Pohon sakura itu menjadi awal segalanya bagi kami…"_

_To be continued… _

* * *

Hay readers~ #nyengirinnocent

saya tahu saya abdet lama, jangan di protes yaa,, kan saya lagi ujian, ini aja sempet2in ngabdet ditengah pemadatan yang bikin mula. saya bener2 minta ma'af deh~ ^^v

Ma'af juga karena ga ada balesan review saya udah ngantuk soalnyaa, dan yg mau tanya silahkan hubungi wp or twitter, link.x ada di profil, minna-san~~

Mohon pendapatnya yaaa,, jangan cuekin saya dengan langsung bablas dong~ jadi sedih nih~~ :(

Tolong kasih alasan buat saya biar tetep ngabdet sini okay? Daisuki yo, minna to domo arigato gozaimasu~~


	6. Keping Keenam

_Kyuhyun menggerakkan sebentar tubuhnya, mencari posisi ternyaman dengan kepala Sungmin yang merebah penuh di dadanya. Dia mulai menggerakan tangannya, menyentuh lembut helai hitam legam dikepalanya. Bermaksud memberikan sugesti menyenangkan lain bagi sang Kuroi Tenshin ini._

"_Dasar bocah yang kesepian," gumamnya. Hela nafas panjang turut terdengar dari Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum dia kembali membuka suara "dia sama kesepian sepertiku, ternyata, heh…"_

―_dan kalimat tadi menjadi kalimat terakhirnya sebelum dia menyusul Sungmin yang telah menikmati tidurnya. Dengan hanya hela nafas teratur yang mulai terdengar dari keduanya._

_._

_._

Cho Kyuhyun harus benar – benar menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menarik senyum senang saat lagi – lagi memori kemarin malam melayang ke otak. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika dibalik sikap dan tindakan kejam _Kuroi Tenshin_, orang itu memiliki hati yang sangat rapuh.

Perasaan compang camping yang penuh luka dan kesepian. Nyaris seperti dia, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun ―sedikit, lebih beruntung untuk tidak harus berperan sebagai 'malaikat kegelapan' sepanjang hidupnya.

―dan apa tadi? Teman?

"…hyun. Pangeran Kyuhyun!"

"Ahh! Ya, paduka?"

Sang raja menatap aneh pada putranya yang kini duduk tegak. raut terkejut jelas tampak pada wajah pucat sang pangeran, menunjukan bahwa pikirannya sudah sejak tadi menghilang dari ruang pertemuan berlangit – langit tinggi ini.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" ujar paduka raja dingin. Berani sekali bocah ini melamun ditengah rapat. Sekalipun Cho Kyuhyun adalah putra dan penerusnya, tidak akan ada ma'af bagi tindakan tak etis sang pangeran.

"Tentu saja, paduku." Ujar Kyuhyun. Walau pikirannya memang mengembara ke lain tempat, setidaknya dia sempat mendengar beberapa tentang 'invansi' dan―

"Bagus kalau begitu. Siapkan dirimu baik – baik."

"Maaf?"

Raja menggeleng kesal. Ganti mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada seluruh menteri yang hadir diruangan ini. "Invansi, tentu saja. Silla sudah menunggu kita ―dan kau sebagai Jendral perang, tentu mengemban keselamatan seluruh rakyat. Nyawa mereka berada di tanganmu, Putra Mahkota. Karenanya,

―luluh lantahkan Silla untuk Goguryeo."

* * *

**Senbonzakura**

―_Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Langit sudah memerah malu.

Menampilkan sinar lembut senja yang menyelimuti hari – hari melelahkan siang tadi. Saat ini, barisan _hwarang_ Silla tengah berkuda perlahan. Melintasi gerbang perbatasan yang menuju banguan megah Istana yang didominasi warna merah.

Gemuruh rakyat yang menyambut para pahlawannya pun tak lepas sepanjang mata memandang. Dari tua, muda, anak – anak, hingga mereka yang sibuk dengan berbagai urusan menyempatkan diri untuk keluar. Berbaris rapi di kanan kiri jalan guna menyambut sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang melenggang anggun ―dengan topeng _Buddha_nya yang biasa, tentu― di barisan terdepan.

Mereka tersenyum haru saat kabar kemenangan itu tersiar, bertepuk tangan bangga pada _hwarang_ yang telah gagah berani melangkah ke medan peperangan. Tak lupa tangis penuh kesedihan juga diarahkan pada mereka yang gugur, mati dengan penuh kebanggaan karena telah membawa bendera Silla hingga akhir.

Beberapa satuan waktu berlalu, dan gerbang merah megah yang dihiasi dengan ukiran naga itu tampak. Pintu masuk menuju istana kebanggaan Silla nan megah.

Disana, puluhan dayang dan tabib telah berjejer. Bersiap memberikan pertolongan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan. Begitu juga Hyorin. Dayang yang tengah mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna merah muda pucat itu dengan sigap maju saat bayang pangerannya tampak didepan mata.

_Reflex_ mengambil alih tali kekang kuda putih gagah yang ditunggangi sang tuan dan membawanya menjauh dari barisan hiruk pikuk _hwarang_ yang tengah melepas lelah. Tanpa suara, gadis itu melangkah cepat. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang langsung mengarah pada kediaman pribadi sang pangeran.

"Yang Mulia terluka?"

Lee Sungmin mendecih pelan saat suara itu sampai ditelinganya. "Bukan apa – apa." Balasnya singkat. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan baju besinya itu melangkah cepat, langsung memasuki pintu geser berwarna cokelat muda itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, pangeran." Ujar Hyorin lagi ―walau tahu tuannya tak akan mendengar. Dayang cantik itu segera menoleh pada kuda putih didepannya, mengelus surai halusnya sayang dan tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga Pangeranmu dengan baik, huh?"

Ringkikan pelan menjadi jawaban, dan sang dayang terkekeh, dia langsung melanggang pergi. Berniat mengantar kuda gagah ini ke istal dan tentu saja mengambil sebaskom air untuk luka menganga di dada pangerannya tadi.

.

.

Kamar itu tampak remang. Lebih karena cahaya mentari yang mulai habis dimakan waktu, dan sang pemilik yang tak berniat sama sekali untuk sekedar menambah 'warna' dikamarnya. Dia, Lee Sungmin terlihat tengah menyandar penuh pada dinding berwarna emas pucat sekarang.

Dengan sang dayang pribadi di depan yang sibuk dengan kain halus dan sebaskom penuh air. Di sampingnya sebatang lilin menyala enggan, meliuk penuh minat saat terpaan angin yang merembes masuk dari jendela menyapa.

Hyorin mulai mengangkat hati – hati baju besi yang masih melekat ditubuh Sungmin. Meletakannya di samping dan melanjutkan dengan baju hwarang yang tengah koyak di bagian dada. Gadis itu memulai pekerjaannya dengan hati – hati.

"Ini luka yang serius, pangeran," Ujarnya saat dengan perlahan mulai menyapukan kain halus itu ke luka gores memanjang di dada Sungmin yang terbuka.

Pengerannya tidak menyahut, masih memejamkan matanya seolah tertidur. Putra Silla itu tak bergerak sama sekali, membuatnya terlihat bagai patung _porcelain_ dari tiongkok yang teramat sempurna. "dan tidak seperti biasanya," sahut Hyorin lagi.

Dia mulai memeras kain di tangannya sekarang. Membuat air jernih di baskom mulai tercoreng warna merah yang tidak sedikit. Sang dayang melanjutkan dengan memberi usapan yang lain, membersihkan dada telanjang sang pangeran dari darah pekat yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sepandai – pandainya tupai melompat, dia pasti akan jatuh suatu saat."

Suara lelah Sungmin membuat Hyorin tersenyum, "Tapi Yang Mulia bukan tupai yang tidak mempunyai akal. Pangeran tidak akan jatuh jika anda tidak ingin terjatuh. Apa yang menganggu pangeran?"

"Tidak ada."

Sang dayang kembali tersenyum, kini menatap lembut sepasang _orbs_ cokelat madu yang mulai terbuka. "Pangeran harusnya ingat jika anda tidak akan bisa berbohong pada hamba." Jawabnya tenang. Gadis itu kini menyipakan jarum yang akan digunakannya untuk menjahit luka menganga sang tuan. "Akan sedikit sakit, mohon tahan sebentar."

"Heh, kau kira aku ini siapa?"

Hyorin mengangguk, mulai memanaskan benda tajam itu ke atas lilin dan menggerakannya hati – hati ke luka Sungmin.

"Arrghh.." rintihan sakit itu lolos dari pangerannya, dahinya sedikit mengernyit ditengah dua mata yang tertutup. Hyorin menatapnya khawatir, sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang jarum itu diarahkan pada luka Sungmin, menekannya selembut mungkin guna menghindari cairan sewarna Silla itu mengalir lebih banyak. "Mohon tahan sebentar."

Beberapa erang kesakitan yang lain, dan gadis itu telah menarik tangannya kini. Dia tersenyum lega, "Sudah selesai pengeran, anda bisa beristirahat sekarang."

Sungmin membuka matanya, tersenyum singkat pada Hyorin yang mulai beranjak untuk mengambil jubah tidurnya. "Terimakasih, Hyorin-_ah_."

"Itu bukan kata yang pantas untuk hamba, pangeran." Geleng Hyorin tak setuju, dia kembali mendekat kini, memakaikan hati – hati sebentuk kain tidur berwarna biru muda sambil melanjutkan. "Simpan kata 'terimakasih' anda untuk orang yang lebih pantas."

"Kau orang yang paling pantas, untuk itu." Kernyit Sungmin tak setuju. Dia sedikit meringis saat menggerakan tangannya, rasanya menyakitkan saat luka basah di dadanya ikut tertarik. "Kau berkali – kali telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, seperti sekarang."

"Hal itu sudah menjadi kewajiban, pangeran. Dan akan sangat tidak seimbang jika mengingat berbagai hal yang telah anda berikan pada hamba." Dia menyahut lembut, kini mengalungkan lengan Sungmin ke pundaknya dan membawa Putra Silla itu berdiri, melangkah perlahan menuju ranjang lebar yang tertutup kelambu berwarna keemasan.

"Berhentilah mengingat hal yang tidak perlu," tegur Sungmin saat dia sudah berbaring nyaman. Matanya kembali tertutup saat lelah yang merasuk di badan mulai kembali.

"Ma'afkan hamba, tapi tidak mungkin bagi hamba untuk melupakan apa yang telah pangeran lakukan dulu."

Dia mulai melepas simpul di tiap sisi ranjang kini, menarik kain halus itu untuk menutupi tempat tidur pangerannya. Merapikannya sebentar, dan kini berakhir dengan mendudukan dirinya di dekat pintu. Membelakangi Sungmin di ujung sana.

"Hyorin-_ah_.."

"Yang Mulia?"

Hela nafas Sungmin terdengar diruang sepi ini. "Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menguasai Baekje."

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia."

"… apa menurutmu ini semua benar?"

Hyorin mengernyit kini, masih dengan posisinya yang duduk disamping pintu. "Semua yang anda lakukan adalah kebenaran bagi saya."

Diam yang lama terbentuk, dayang itu sudah mengira kalau pangerannya telah terlelap saat suara tenornya kembali mengisi ruangan redup ini. "Kalau begitu tetaplah bersamaku sampai akhir. Sampai bendera Silla menjadi satu – satunya yang berkibar di semenanjung Korea ini,"

Dayang itu terhenyak kaget, sedikit bertanya – tanya perihal sang pangeran ―yang baru kali ini, tampak ragu pada apa yang menjadi keputusannya. "Aku memerintahkanmu untuk tidak pernah menghianatiku, Hyorin-_ah_. Tidak walau sekecil apapun."

"Jangan pernah meragukan hamba, pangeran." Sahut Hyorin kemudian. "Anda yang paling tahu dimana kesertiaan saya berlabuh." Lanjutnya mantap.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, dan itu membuat sang dayang membuka mulutnya, lagi "Anda sudah menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu, dan dari pada itu, pangeran ―saya lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui pedang siapa yang berani menyapa anda."

Pangeran muda itu terkekeh pelan, merasa mulai relaks saat dayang cantik itu mengganti arah perbincangan, "Lee Donghae. Petarung yang hebat, dia itu. Juga Jendral perang yang benar – benar berani."

Hyorin mengangguk setuju. "Ahh.. pengeran Baekje langsung, ternyata. Dan ya, Yang Mulia, anda benar. Zanjutsu* yang dimilikinya tidak ada yang bisa meragukan."

"Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya terluka parah tadi, dan tinggal hari esok yang akan menyempurnakan kemenangan Silla atas Baekje."

Sang dayang lagi – lagi menggumam setuju. "Tentu saja, tuanku. Ada baiknya juga jika anda segera beristirahat, kalau begitu."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan Hyorin tahu itu. Walau dia tengah membelakangi sang pangeran kini, dayang itu menunggu lama, hingga desah nafas teratur pangerannya mulai memenuhi ruang yang teramat sepi ini. Gadis muda itu mendesah lega, menyamankan diri untuk tetap terjaga sepanjang tidur sang pangeran. Tidak peduli dengan lelah yang menggelayut di wajahnya yang cantik.

Tentu saja, Hyorin tidak akan meninggalkan pangerannya saat tertidur. Karena tidak boleh ada orang yang tahu seberapa rapuh Sang Putra Silla saat dia tengah menangis dalam tidurnya. Tidak boleh, pangerannya harus terlihat sekuat itu dihadapan semua orang.

―dan tidurnya, merupakan kelemahan yang telah dititipkannya pada Hyorin, dan tentu saja, dayang itu tidak akan membiarkan kelemahan itu terlihat oleh orang lain. Karena tugasnya adalah menjaga punggung pangerannya.

* * *

Ini siang yang lain, dan suara derap kuda yang berlari terburu – buru terdengar. Retak ranting kering sepanjang hutan perbatasan Goguryeo itu saling menyahut berisik. Mengeluarkan suara khas saat kuda besar sewarna malam itu melintasi tempatnya terbaring.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun, dengan baju _hwarang_ kebanggaannya dan dengan pedang putih bersih yang tersampir di punggung. Pangeran muda itu mengangguk singkat saat _hwarang_ yang bertugas jaga di perbatasan membungkuk hormat menyapanya. Dia semakin mengencangkan lari kudanya saat hutan lebat kini mulai terlihat.

Melewati berbagai pepohonan rimbun diluar wilayah kerajaannya guna menuju suatu tempat yang belakangan tak asing. Ya, danau mungil yang terletak di wilayah netral, agak jauh dari perbatasan masing – masing negeri, dan suatu tempat yang sempurna jika kau ingin mencari ketenangan.

Pengeran muda itu melambatkan laju kudanya saat tempat yang dituju mulai tampak.

Melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada, dan berakhir dengan senyum senang yang terpatri di wajah saat bayang seseorang berbaju merah itu terefleksi dimatanya. Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya kini, memastikan hewan gagah itu tidak akan kabur dengan ikatan di pohon, dan segera melangkah maju.

Mendekat pada dia yang tengah berdiri diam di tepi danau. Di bawah naungan sakura yang mulai terlepas dari tangkai, menaiki angin, seolah pasrah akan dibawa kemanapun kelopak ringannya itu. Senyum masih tidak hilang dari wajah sang Putra Goguryeo saat dia sudah tiba di sebelah Lee Sungmin.

Turut berdiri diam di bawah pohon Sakura yang terletak persis di tepi danau.

"Kau membawa pedang kini." Suara tenornya memecah di tempat sepi itu, sekarang. "Khawatir aku membunuhmu?"

Kekehan renyah terdengar dari yang lebih muda. Dia menoleh, mengamati Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan mata nikmat. Seolah benar – benar nyaman dengan belai angin yang terus mengacak lembut rambut hitam legam _Kuroi Tenshin_ itu. "Aku jadi semakin sayang padanya," sahut Kyuhyun ―merujuk pada sang pedang tentu. "Terlebih setelah berita yang tersiar kemarin pagi."

Dia membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot hazel yang mengisyaratkan tanya.

"Apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat pada kemenangan Silla atas Baekje, _hyung_?"

Diam sejenak hadir diantara mereka, sebelum Sungmin tersenyum sinis kini. Dia melipat tangannya ke depan dada, menyahut Kyuhyun dengan suara ―yang dibuat ramah "Aku akan sangat tersanjung jika kau bersedia,"

Lagi, Sungmin kembali pada raut lelahnya "dan tidak perlu basa basi, kau bisa membunuhku jika ingin sekarang." Sahutnya. Kyuhyun melewatkan sorot _obsidian_nya pada pedang hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat pohon. Bersama dengan topeng perak dan kain hitam yang biasa, "Kau memang bukan apa – apa tanpa pedang itu." Angguknya.

―dan Sungmin turut melakukan hal yang sama, "Ya. Kau benar, aku memang bukan apa – apa tanpa benda – benda itu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum lembut, "Menarik sekali," gumamnya. Dia mulai melepas ikatan pedang dari dada, melemparkan pedang tajam itu ke samping pedang hitam milik orang disampingnya. "dan sebenarnya aku pun tidak begitu suka pedang."

Sang Putra Silla kembali diam, hanya _focus_ pada air danau yang kini beranjak sewarna lembayung karena bias sinar mentari senja. "Menurutmu.. kapan ini semua berakhir?" tanyanya lamat – lamat.

"Apa maksud hyung?" dan Kyuhyun segera kembali menyahut saat tatapan jangan-berlagak-sok-bodoh yang diarahkan Sungmin tertuju ke arahnya. "Seperti katamu dulu, mungkin." Dia mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Saat hanya ada satu bendera yang berkibar di Semenanjung Korea."

Sungmin kini menatap Kyuhyun penuh minat, berusaha menggali apapun yang tengah dipikirkan oleh si Goguryeo. "Kau…"

Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum lembut, menarik tangan Sungmin dari dadanya dan menatapnya penuh. Merasakan bagaimana tangan khas pemegang pedang yang benar – benar terbentuk pada telapak mungil di jemarinya. "Dua tangan ini sudah begitu banyak bermandikan darah." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan tidak pernah membunuh. Baik tanganku, atau tanganmu merupakan senjata yang sudah dirancang untuk kemenangan bendera masing – masing,"

Keduanya saling menatap sekarang, membiarkan berjuta emosi saling mengalir dari obsidian dan hazel yang bersirobok. Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong dengan senyum tulus di wajah. Saling menautkan jemari tangan keduanya dan berujar mantap.

"dan, ya. Kami pun sudah siap hyung. Kami sudah siap meyambut Silla,

―suatu saat nanti."

.

.

"_Benarkah? …Benarkah kedamaian itu akan ada setelah ini?"_

_To be continued… _

* * *

**Yahh~ walo saya ga sepenuhnya kembali dari hiatus,, hitung2 ini buat menyalurkan hasrat menulis~ XDDD  
**

**Terimakasih buat dukungannya selama ini, terimakasih buat reviewer chapter lalu, saya hanya bisa memberikan cerita ini untu kalian,, #hugatuatu :)**

**-dan... pendapat kalian akan tetap saya tunggu~~**

Arigato gozaimasu~ XDD #bow

**ps: jangan hanya muncul di kotak review saat cerita ini saya pindahin ke wp (pake pw) nanti yaa~~ :p #kiddingbabe~ :D**


	7. Keping Ketujuh

Keduanya saling menatap sekarang, membiarkan berjuta emosi saling mengalir dari obsidian dan hazel yang bersirobok. Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong dengan senyum tulus di wajah. Saling menautkan jemari tangan keduanya dan berujar mantap.

"dan, ya. Kami pun sudah siap hyung. Kami sudah siap meyambut Silla,

―suatu saat nanti."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap Kyuhyun lama dengan mata sewarna hazel miliknya. Putra Silla itu menyeringai akhirnya, menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun dan melipatnya di depan dada.

"Apa jika saat itu tiba kau akan melihatku?"

"Maksud _hyung_?"

"Jangan pura – pura bodoh. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksud ku."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Mulai menarik Sungmin menuju ceruk pohon Sakura di belakang mereka. Diam – diam putra mahkota berbaju biru itu bersorak dalam hati saat tahu sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ ini sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhannya.

"Kenapa kau tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau mulai melihatku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun? dan bukan musuh yang harus kau bunuh?" jawab Kyuhyun begitu mereka sudah menyamankan diri di sana. "Ahh~ itu manis sekali Sungminnie _hyung_."

―dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang sakit saat satu pukulan penuh tenaga mengarah tepat ke lengan kanannya.

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Angin malam berhembus perlahan.

Saat ini memang musim kemarau tengah melanda. Membuat bintang di atas sana terlihat bersemangat untuk menunjukan dirinya kepada para penduduk bumi. Bulan turut berkolaborasi, menjadikan malam yang mulai beranjak tidak sekelam biasanya.

Di tepi danau itu mereka masih duduk. Dengan dua pundak ―yang entah sejak kapan menempel erat tanpa celah. Dia yang berbaju merah mulai menggerakan kepalanya kini, perlahan hingga akhirnya menyandar penuh pada bahu tegap yang lainnya.

"_Hyu―hyung_?"

"Aku.. boleh melakukan ini 'kan?" ujar Sungmin pelan tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. "Ka..katanya kau sudah menjadi temanku―"

Kyuhyun terkekeh akhirnya, mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk merangkul pundak mungil orang ini. "Tentu saja boleh, _hyung_. Aku hanya.. sedikit terkejut, mungkin?" ujarnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang telah bersandar nyaman di pundaknya. "Tidak menyangka saja."

Sungmin hanya diam, kini memejamkan mata saat Kyuhyun mulai membelai lembut rambutnya. Terasa menyenangkan. Juga.. hangat.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_?" gumam Kyuhyun saat hening telah lama bersama mereka. "Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Memang aku yang biasanya seperti apa? Sok tahu sekali." Respon Sungmin tak acuh. Matanya masih kekeuh menutup, dengan bulu mata panjang yang mengecup pipi putih. Putra Silla itu menggerakan kepalanya sejenak, seolah mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman sebelum kembali meneruskan. "dan kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Kau juga tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Sungmin mengernyit sekarang, mengangkat kepala dan mulai melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda yang tengah menyeringai angkuh disampingnya. Menyebalkan sekali orang ini. "Kau.. benar – benar menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh renyah, entah kenapa merasa luar biasa senang saat bisa menggoda sosok dingin _Kuroi Tenshin_ ini. "Katakan itu pada dirimu, Sungmin-_ah_." Sahutnya santai. Pangeran Goguryeo itu kembali menarik Sungmin untuk bersandar padanya, kembali mendaratkan tangan pada rambut hitam yang luar biasa halus dan mulai membelainya lembut ―lagi. "dan untuk pertanyaan yang tadi.. menurutmu aku harus memandangmu seperti apa?"

Sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ diam, terlihat bingung saat pertanyaan itu dikembalikan padanya.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat sosok _Kuroi Tenshin_ di medan perang?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kini, turut menyandar di atas helai hitam legam milik Sungmin di pundaknya. "Apa aku harus melihatmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin setelah diamnya yang lama. Putra mahkota berwajah manis itu menyilangkan dua tangannya di depan dada ―masih dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundak Kyuhyun, dan pertanda resah kini tengah melandanya. "...karena itu aku bertanya padamu."

"Ikuti saja hatimu, kalau begitu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan logikamu, sebelum ini." ujarnya kemudian. Tangan kanannya masih betah bermain pada rambut halus Sungmin. "Sesekali, pakailah hatimu juga."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku adalah orang yang tidak punya perasaan? Begitu?" kernyit Sungmin, sedikit tersinggung saat Sang Putra Goguryeo dibelakanganya berargumen demikian.

"Mungkin ya, tapi mungkin juga… tidak."

"Kau―!"

"Coba pikirkan _hyung_," suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengalun. Lembut, juga sabar. Sungmin bahkan tidak mendengar adanya nada menghakimi seperti yang sering dilontarkan oleh lawannya. "Dulu, aku ―Goguryeo, juga pernah berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu. Seperti Silla yang melancarkan invansi pada setiap Negara kecil di Semenanjung Korea. Jika kau memikirkannya dengan logika, itu benar. Kedamaian memang bisa dicapai saat hanya ada satu orang yang berdiri di puncak.

Tapi coba kau telisik lagi, coba pikirkan bagaimana nasib Negara jajahan itu sekarang. Mereka mungkin menjunjung bendera Silla, tapi apakah pemerintah Silla ―apakah Rajamu pernah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan mereka saat ini?

Jika kau masih ingat, aku pernah menjadi telik sandi Goguryeo dulu. Hal itu juga membuatku tahu banyak hal, bukan hanya masalah pemerintahan ―tapi juga kelaparan, kemiskinan, dan kehidupan yang penuh tekanan dibawah para Hwarang yang sibuk memastikan mereka tetap tunduk pada kalian. Desa – desa itu, negeri di bawah jajahan Silla."

Sungmin mengerjap mendengar ini. Sepasang mata cokelat madunya terlihat rapuh sekarang, berkilat oleh sendu yang mulai membayang. "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Hal itu ―hal itu juga sudah dibawah pertimbanganku… Kyuhyun..-_ah_."

Lawan bicaranya diam, tahu bahwa orang di sampingnya belum selesai dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tahu Invansi hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang seperti itu bagi negeri hasil jajahannya. Tapi jika kau memikirkankan lebih jauh, kedamaian tidak akan bisa terjadi tanpa adanya pengorbanan! Jika tidak ada yang memulai, perselisihan tiga Negara tidak akan pernah mencapai titik akhir. Silla, Goguryeo, Baekje… masing – masing mempunyai kekuatan perang yang hebat. Kedamaian tidak akan ada jika ada lebih dari satu kekuatan―"

"Dengan kata lain, yang kau sebut kedamaian itu adalah saat Silla berdiri di puncak. Aku benar 'kan, Pangeran Silla?"

Yang disebut gelarnya kembali terdiam, menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sebelum diakhir mengangguk pasrah, "Benar. Itu kedamaian yang ku maksud."

"Kau sangat angkuh, Lee Sungmin."

"Yang itu juga benar."

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya kini, menatap Sungmin yang hanya menandang kosong ke depan. Orang ini.. tidak pernah 'kah dia mencoba kemungkinan lain selain kekerasaan? "Apakah tidak terpikirkan olehmu untuk melakukan perundingan? Duduk berhadapan dan saling bertukar pendapat? Apa hanya perang dan invansi yang ada di otakmu, _hyung_?"

"Cih.. jangan munafik!" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kini, menatap Kyuhyun intens dengan sepasang hazel yang menyorot tajam. Penuh tekad dan keyakinan. "Kalau perundingan bisa dilakukan, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tidak perlu menjadi sosok '_Kuroi Tenshin_' yang ditakuti semua orang, juga di cap sebagai malaikat kegelapan yang tidak punya hati.

Jangan tutup matamu dari cerita terdahulu, Pangeran Goguryeo. Kau pasti tahu jika tidak sekali dua kali, kami ―Silla, mengirim utusan perdamaian. Tapi apa? Utusan itu dibunuh bahkan sebelum dia sampai di istana karena dituduh sebagai telik sandi. Begitu juga kalian, juga Baekje, telah melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan itu, harusnya kau bisa sadar jika kepercayaan tidak pernah ada diantara tiga kerajaan ini."

Putra Silla itu mulai membuka kasar kain merah darah di dadanya. Meletakkan acuh seragam hwarang kebanggaannya itu disamping, dan menunjukan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Lihat? Hanya ini," gumam Sungmin lirih, perlahan disentuhnya goresan dalam itu. Garis merah lebar yang memanjang dari pangkal pundak hingga rusuk, luka lebar yang bahkan masih terlihat basah. Tampak kontras jika harus bersanding dengan kulit dadanya yang seputih susu. "Hanya dengan melukai dan membunuh, kemudian berdiri di puncak dan meraih kendali tunggal, maka kedamaian itu akan ada."

Kyuhyun menatap lama luka basah sang _Kuroi Tenshin_. Menelisik pada tetes darah yang terlihat lolos dari jahitannya ―mungkin karena pergerakan sosok didepannya yang terlalu lincah?

"Kau harusnya tidak boleh banyak bergerak _hyung_," komentar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam biru gelap itu merobek kain dilengannya sekarang. Membalutkannya lembut pada luka yang kekeuh meloloskan butir – butir darah itu sebelum menyelesaikannya dengan simpul kuat disamping pundak. Mengakibatkan satu erangan sakit meluncur lolos dari bibir sewarna sakura si Putra Silla.

"Arrggh.."

"Itu luka yang serius, setelah ini mintalah pada tabibmu untuk menjahitnya lagi."

Sungmin mendecih, hanya menurut saat Kyuhyun menuntun kepalanya kembali berbaring di pundak Sang putra mahkota Goguryeo. "Oleh – oleh dari Baekje 'kah?" lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian. Dia meraih kain baju milik Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya ―menyelimutkannya pada tubuh _topless_ pemuda ini.

"Hmm.. Lee Donghae."

"Oh? Aku pernah melawannya dulu, saat Baekje merobos wilayah utara Goguryeo. Dan ya, _Zanjutsu_ miliknya sangat luar biasa. Kau harusnya bersyukur pedangnya tidak menembus jantungmu."

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak," geleng Kyuhyun. Tangannya kembali mendarat pada surai hitam Lee Sungmin ini, entah kenapa, tapi Kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari helai lembut ini sejak pertama menyentuhnya tadi. "Aku justru memperingatkanmu, _hyung_. Karena setahuku, kau tidak pernah terluka sebelum ini."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, memilih menikmati kulit Pangeran Goguryeo ini yang terasa menyenangkan ditubuhnya. Dia baru saja memutuskan akan tertidur saat telinganya mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu? Ayahku, paduka Raja sudah mulai mempersiapkan armada perang kami. Mengumpulkan pada cendekiawan dari seluruh negeri guna membuat berbagai strategi perang untuk melawan Silla."

"Apa kau bermaksud memberitahuku?"

Kyuhyun menatap sedih pemuda di sampingnya. Dia yang telah menutup mata dengan wajah damai, tampak polos dan tidak berdosa. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berunding, _hyung_. Memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan lain selain peperangan―"

"Konyol sekali. Kau pikir dengan begitu aku mau menarik pasukanku mundur?"

"―agar aku tidak perlu diam – diam menemuimu." Lanjut Kyuhyun seolah ucapannya yang tadi tidak pernah terpotong. "Kita bisa berdiri berdampingan. Walau tidak bisa saling membantu, setidaknya tidak perlu saling mengusik, tanpa ada hwarang yang harus dikorbankan." ―_dan akan tetap hidup bersama tanpa harus membunuh yang lain_, lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sungmin terkekeh sebelum merespon. Dia mulai berdiri kini, memakai asal pakaiannya yang terlepas, dan berjalan ke tepi danau. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan sorot yang tak berubah ―sendu dan penuh pengharapan.

"Manusia itu egois, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Mulai sang _hyung_. Tanpa berbalik, dan dengan sorot mata yang terarah penuh pada danau gelap di depannya. "Saling berdiri berdampingan, katamu? Akan bertahan berapa lama memangnya? Kau tidak akan bisa diam tanpa berusaha menguasai yang lain jika kau memiliki kekuatan lebih."

Dia melanjutkan, "Kedamaian abadi memang tidak akan ada, tapi setidaknya dengan satu orang yang berdiri di puncak, Semenanjung Korea akan terbebas dari orang – orang yang ingin memperluas wilayah ―walau tidak selamanya, kedamaian yang seperti itu akan berlangsung lebih lama."

"Apa kau juga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan pemberontakan dari mereka yang telah kau jajah, Lee Sungmin?" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Putra Goguryeo itu masih ditempatnya yang tadi, duduk bersandar di bawah ceruk Sakura besar yang menaungi. "Apa kau pikir rakyat yang negerinya kau ambil tidak akan memikirkan berbagai cara untuk merdeka?"

"Mereka tidak akan menjadi Negara jajahan, karena mereka akan menjadi bagian dari Silla."

"Keras kepala," decak Kyuhyun kalah.

"Benar," angguk Sungmin. Pangeran Silla itu berbalik sekarang, menyapa Kyuhyun dengan sorot matanya yang tak tergoyahkan. Tegar bak karang yang tak pernah gentar oleh ombak. "Karena jika aku bukan orang yang keras kepala, aku tidak akan kuat menjalani ini semua, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

―dan dia tersenyum, satu yang paling tulus, pun mampu membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak penuh kejut. "Kau.. satu – satunya orang yang dengan gamblang berkata ingin menjadi temanku. Karena itu, aku agak menyesal akan mengatakan ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sungmin penuh tanya sebelum berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekat pada dia yang di depan sana.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi… aku sudah tahu jawabnya."

"Apa?" kejar Kyuhyun. Dia sudah berdiri di samping Sungmin sekarang, sama persis dengan posisinya mereka saat di awal tadi.

"Ma'afkan aku.. tapi, saat kita bertemu di medan perang nanti," Sungmin memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Menatap penuh pada Kyuhyun, dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu." Tegasnya.

Putra Goguryeo itu tidak terkejut, sudah menyangka sebenarnya ―walau tetap tidak memungkiri jika perasaan kecewa itu benar – benar menguasai hatinya sekarang. "Aku tahu."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Lawan aku dengan benar, dan angkat pedangmu tinggi. Jangan segan – segan membunuhku, karena aku pun akan bersikap demikian."

Kyuhyun menarik lembut Putra Silla itu dalam pelukan sekarang, sedikit berhati – hati dengan luka yang bersarang di dadanya ―walau itu tidak mengurangi eratnya pelukan mereka.

"Anggap saja…" dia yang dipelukan menelan ludahnya susah, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat kini. Sungmin melanjutkan. Dengan lirih, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu di tempat ini."

_._

_._

_Kerajaan, atau dia yang perlahan mulai menguasai hati? Sayang sekali. Pilihan kedua tidak akan pernah berlaku bagiku yang menjunjung nama Silla._

_To be continued…_

* * *

***Zanjutsu : Kemampuan memainkan pedang, ilmu berpedang.**

Pendek lagi? Iya.

Karena saya mau pamit hiatus, dua minggu lebih kayaknya. Jangan lupa kangenin saya yaaa~ XDDD Yang kemaren minta KyuMin moments, ini udah full. Terimakasih banyak minna buat yang udah beri dukungan di chapter kemaren,, saya beneran semangat nyempetin update sebelum mulai hiatus ntar sore (?) khusus buat kalian yang udah nunggu cerita ini. Semoga puas dan nggak mengecewakan yaaa~~ XDD #bow  
Yang belom pernah muncul, sekali - sekali muncul boleh dong yaa~ nggak mau nyapa saya nihh? Masa dikacangin teruss? -3-

Yoshh~ pendapatnya ditunggu minna-saan~~ Domo arigato gozaimasu~ #bow


	8. Keping Kedelapan

_"Anggap saja…" dia yang dipelukan menelan ludahnya susah, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa tercekat kini. Sungmin melanjutkan. Dengan lirih, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. "Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu di tempat ini."_

Satu hela napas pasrah terdengar di kamar mewah sang pangeran. Penerang temaram dari sebatang lilin yang diletakan di sebelah pintu masuk hanya mampu memetakan sosok Putra Silla itu dalam duduknya yang gelisah.

Lee Sungmin ―sang _Kuroi Tenshin_, masih betah dalam posisinya entah beberapa satuan waktu yang lalu. Duduk bersandar dengan mata yang terfokus pada langit malam dari kediaman pribadinya yang mewah. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuan terakhir dengan sang Putra Goguryeo malam kemarin. Benarkah itu yang diinginkannya? Benarkah mereka harus saling menutup mata saat perang menjelang nanti? Benarkah dia sanggup―

"Pangeran, ini Hyorin."

Suara lain yang terdengar dari pintu membuat satu hela napas lagi lolos darinya. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam _hwarang_nya itu berujar kini, dengan sorot mata yang tetap tertuju pada langit, "Masuk."

Sosok dayang itu segera terlihat dua detik kemudian, dengan membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan kain lembut yang tersampir di bahu. Hyorin berjalan tenang kearah pangerannya terduduk. Tampak menghela napas khawatir saat menemukan sosok yang biasanya dingin ini terlihat tengah menatap kosong pada langit.

"Permisi, pangeran."

Lee Sungmin diam, dan Hyorin membaca itu sebagai suatu persetujuan. Karenanya, dayang cantik itu mulai membuka baju _hwarang_ sang pangeran. Perlahan, berusaha keras tanpa harus menyentuh luka lebar yang masih dibawah perawatannya. Matanya tampak berkilat penuh kejut saat akhirnya kain merah itu terbuka.

"Warna langit? Apakah… Goguryeo, Yang Mulia?"

Yang disebut gelarnya hanya diam, menatap penuh perhitungan pada sosok sang dayang yang telah melepas selembar kain biru milik Kyuhyun yang lalu. Dalam mata sewarna _hazel_ itu terpatri beragam emosi sekarang. Banyak sekali, hingga Hyorin yang biasa melihatnya tak terisi larut dalam rasa penasarannya. Tapi dia tetap diam, menunggu junjungannya membuka mulut dengan melanjutkan merawat luka panjang di dada sang pangeran.

"Putra Mahkota Goguryeo, Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun." itu adalah ucapannya setelah diam yang lama diantara mereka. Hyorin tampak terhenti sejenak dalam kegiatannya. Terpaku, terlebih dengan lanjutan kalimat pangerannya yang demikian.

"Aku sudah lama bertemu dengannya, berbicara tanpa beradu pedang." Sungmin memberi jeda sejenak, kini menatap Hyorin dengan sorot mata memohon, seolah meminta tolong. "Menurutmu ―apakah aku adalah salah satu pengkhianat Silla, Hyorin-_ah_?"

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Itu adalah pagi di awal musim dingin di Silla.

Setumpukan salju mulai tampak di beberapa bagian istana. Menyebarkan hawa dingin yang mampu membuat para dayang kelimpungan guna mengusahakan agar junjungan mereka tetap hangat. Diatas sana, tampak matahari yang enggan bersinar. Masih kekeuh menyembunyikan diri dalam balutan awan kelabunya yang tebal. Dayang Hyorin tampak sebagai salah satunya. Dengan gulungan selimut tebal yang rapi tersampir ditangannya, perempuan cantik itu melangkah anggun, setapak demi setapak hingga kediaman pribadi sang pangeran terlihat di depan mata.

"Pangeran, Hyorin menghadap."

Tepat setelah kata "Masuk" dengan nada datar terucap, kakinya kembali terayun. Melangkah masuk dengan tatap tajam sewarna _hazel_ yang langsung terarah padanya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Dia ―Lee Sungmin, sudah berdiri gagah. Seragam merah gelap membungkus rapi tubuh tegap yang tengah berdiri dengan topeng perak Buddha ditangan itu. Disebelah kakinya, dua buah pedang tergeletak pasrah. Satu sewarna malam, satu tersepuh warna perak cantik yang berkilat. Seolah menantang siapapun yang berani menyentuh kulit tajamnya, untuk terpecah menjadi berbagai bagian.

"Apapun untuk anda, Pangeran." Hyorin menunduk patuh.

Meletakan gulungan selimut ditangannya, dan menunjukan sebentuk barang yang mampu membuat wajah sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ berubah. Putra Mahkota Silla itu tersenyum ―ahh.. tidak, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Membuat bibir tipis sewarna sakura itu melengkung cantik, tak lupa dengan anggukan puas yang langsung diberikannya.

"Bagus. Kau paham apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang bukan, Hyorin?"

"Hamba mengerti, Yang Mulia. Tapi―"

"Berhentilah membantah. Apa kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa meremehkan kemampuan Yang Mulia," Hyorin mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Tanpa takut balas menatap pada sepasang mata sewarna _caramel_ cair milik sang junjungan. "Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan junjungan saya, Pangeran. Luka di tubuh anda belum sembuh benar."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar ini, hanya memungut dua pedangnya yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai, dan berjalan mendekati sang dayang. Ujarnya, "Kau mengkhawatirkan hal – hal yang tidak perlu, Hyorin-_ah_."

"Tapi keselamatan anda adalah hal utama bagi saya, bagaimana mungkin anda bisa menganggap hal sedemikian vital tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang tidak penting?"

"Ck.. Bukankah sudah berkali – kali kubilang, jadikan Silla sebagai poros hidupmu, Hyorin. Bukan aku."

"Tapi bukan Silla yang menolong saya, dulu, Yang Mulia."

Dua orang itu saling diam kini, dengan masing – masing pribadi kekeuh pada pendirian yang telah dipegangnya sejak awal. Hyorin meremas erat kain selimut di tangannya saat melihat Sungmin yang telah memasang dua pedang tajam itu di punggung. Menjadikannya satu dengan tubuh tegapnya dalam talian erat kain berwarna hitam. Dayang itu hanya bisa menatap sedih pada pikiran batu sang pangeran. Keras kepala, dan tak pernah goyah dengan apa yang sudah dikehendakinya. Khas para pemimpin Silla.

"Ijinkan hamba mengantar ke depan, kalau begitu."

―dan Hyorin segera mengikuti langkah sang pangeran ke luar saat sepatah larangan tak terdengar darinya.

.

.

Hutan itu masih seperti biasanya.

Rimbun, dan tak terjamah. Penuh dengan berbagai hewan buas. Juga ―mungkin, para telik sandi yang tengah mengemban misi dari negaranya masing – masing. Hyorin berjalan tenang, melangkah cepat namun anggun dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang erat tali kekang kuda putih milik Lee Sungmin.

Sementara itu, yang disebut namanya masih kekeuh dalam diamnya. Duduk tenang menunggangi sang kuda dengan sebentuk topeng berwarna perak yang sudah terpasang rapi menutupi wajah. Juga jangan lupakan sepasang pedang bersilang yang tersemat waspada pada punggung tegapnya. Tak lama berselang, Pangeran Silla itu akhirnya bergerak, memberi isyarat singkat pada Hyorin yang langsung menghentikan tarikannya pada kuda gagah itu.

"Cukup sampai sini," titah Sungmin singkat. Dia melompat turun dari kudanya, masih dengan pergerakan anggun yang biasa.

Mendapati itu, Hyorin kembali membungkuk hormat. Menatap memohon ―yang dia sendiri sadari bahwa tidak akan berguna didepan Lee Sungmin― untuk yang terakhir, dan akhirnya menghela npas kecewa saat sang junjungan tetap memberinya gelengan tak setuju.

"Pangeran…"

"Kau berhati – hatilah. Jangan sampai lalai pada apa yang ku bilang sebelum ini."

"Hamba mengerti, Pangeran." Hyorin membungkuk hormat. Menatap penuh khawatir pada sosok Lee Sungmin yang mulai melangkah. Berjalan cepat kearah dimana matahari biasa terbit, mengayunkan kaki berani pada apa yang menurut Hyorin akan sangat membahayakan tubuh sakitnya.

"Jangan sampai terluka, Yang Mulia."

Itu lirihan terakhir yang mampu di ucap Hyorin. Hanya menitipkannya pada angin yang akan menemani Lee Sungmin dalam perjalanannya kali ini. Malam mulai menampakan diri, dan matahari mulai tenggelam diarah yang sama dimana punggung sang pangeran Silla itu menghadap.

Sekali lagi Hyorin menghela napas. Kali ini berbalik dan mulai berjalan sambil berdo'a. Berharap semoga Pangerannya tidak akan tergores oleh salah satu dari pedang tajam Negara biru itu. Tangannya yang menarik kekang kuda putih itu menguat seiring tatap tajam dimatanya yang mulai menampakan diri. Berjalan cepat, sambil kembali menggumamkan asanya "Anda harus baik – baik saja, Yang Mulia.

―Ya, anda pasti akan baik – baik saja."

* * *

Pondok itu terletak sedikit di sudut dari hiruk pikuk mewahnya istana Goguryeo.

Di sebelah utara gerbang merah besar yang menjadi jalan masuk utama guna menuju kediaman Sang Raja Negara biru itu beserta keluarga dan jajaran selirnya. Pondok itu sederhana memang, tidak terlalu besar. Tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Hanya saja, jangan nilai pondok itu dari letaknya yang memisah dari pusat istana. Karena tempat itu sebenarnya adalah tempat pribadi Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan, tentu sang pondok memang bukan kediaman 'resminya'. Kediaman Putra Mahkota itu ada jauh di sebelah selatan sana . Bergabung bersama istana raja dan berbagai tempat penting lain bagi Goguryeo.

Tapi entah kenapa Sang Putra Mahkota selalu merasa lebih nyaman disini dari pada berada dalam kamar mewahnya yang luas.

Tempat yang hanya berisi satu futon nyaman yang tergulung rapi disudut, meja nakas berwarna cokelat tua, serta satu almari kayu besar di sebelah jendela itu merupakan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu saat senggang. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk dan kewajiban menjadi 'senjata terkuat' bagi Negara, dan hanya ada berbagai buku dan ramuan yang menjadi kesenangannya. Kyuhyun lebih berminat 'menyembuhkan' dari pada 'membunuh' sebenarnya. Lebih tertarik pada kehidupan damai yang berbalut kesederhanaan dari pada hidup mewah dalam kungkungan title 'Putra Mahkota'. Tapi.. dia bisa apa walau tak suka?

"_Samguk_… ―Tiga Kerajaan, Goguryeo, Baekjae, dan.. Silla."

Cho Kyuhyun memecah diamnya yang lama setelah ucapan lirih tadi lolos dari bibirnya. Gulungan yang memetakan wilayah Semenanjung Korea yang terbagi atas tiga kerajaan besar itu masih terbuka pasrah di meja kecil di depannya. Dengan sebatang lilin yang melengok anggun saat angin yang bertiup dari jendela yang terbuka menemani.

"Jika Baekjae sudah tersisih… Maka Goguryeo atau Silla yang akan berdiri di akhir?"

Pangeran muda itu terkekeh dengan ucapannya yang terakhir kini. Merasa jika semua yang telah dipikirkannya dalam malam – malam sepi di tempat favoritnya ini tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang disebut 'jalan keluar'. Bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menghindari apa yang dinamakan peperangan jika suasana antara tiga kerajaan besar itu sudah sampai masa klimaks.

Kyuhyun tahu, apapun yang dibicarakannya pada Yang Mulia Raja tentang 'kedamaian' dan 'keselamatan rakyat' tidak akan pernah digubris mulai saat ini. Karena Paduka Raja Goguryeo itu lebih tertarik dengan ramuan racun terbaru, hwarang pilihan atau strategi jenius yang mampu mematahkan gerak lincah Silla secepatnya. Keadaan sudah sedemikian parah, dan bodohnya Kyuhyun yang baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Aku terlalu tertarik pada orang itu, dulu." sesalnya lagi. "Jika saja sebelum ini Goguryeo berhasil mematahkan agresi Silla akan Baekjae, apa mungkin semuanya akan berakhir menjadi sesuatu yang lain?"

Mungkin tidak. Karena―

**"Manusia itu egois, Kyuhyun-****_ah_****." **

Ya.

**"Saling berdiri berdampingan, katamu? Akan bertahan berapa lama memangnya? Kau tidak akan bisa diam tanpa berusaha menguasai yang lain jika kau memiliki kekuatan lebih."**

Dia memang selalu benar.

Tapi, kenapa disudut hatinya Kyuhyun seolah tak rela saat membayangkan pedang putihnya itu akan terarah pada Lee Sungmin suatu saat nanti?

"Entahlah Lee Sungmin, biarkan waktu yang akan memantapkan langkahku kali ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Pasrah, dan sejenak menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian kelamnya dalam lingkupan kelopak mata pucat, sebelum kembali terbuka penuh kejut beberapa detik kemudian.

BRAKK

"Kau―!"

.

.

_Diakhir… mungkin aku memang harus membunuhmu, wahai pangeran Silla._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Update special untuk semua yang selalu menanti FF ini.. XDD**

**Saya tidak akan banyak alasan, hanya terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan yang kalian berikan selama ini. #bow**

**Oh iya, saya mau minta tolong boleh? Tolong banget ya, jangan ada yang mengcopast FF (baik OS ato pun chaptered) punya saya. Tolong jika kalian emang ingin membagikan FF saya, cukup dengan link, saya akan sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Ayolah, saya tidak memaksa kalian semua meriview kan? Tolong hargai saya, sudah banyak sekali siders disini, apalagi ditambah dengan mencopast tanpa ijin dan credit yang semestinya. Itu sangat menyebalkan dan menurunkan mood nulis, kawan.. T.T**

**Hem.. okelah, terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya chapter lalu, ma'af juga tidak ada review replays.. saya mau belajar buat matrikulasi lagi.. #bukanalasanlho ._.v**

**Koreksi dan pendapat kalian sangat ditunggu, minna.. Arigato gozaimasu.. #bow XDD**


	9. Keping Kesembilan

Malam purnama saat itu.

Bulan di atas sana berpendar terang. Dengan semilir angin malam yang sesekali berhembus. Pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat disekeliling jalan setapak yang menghubungkan istana tengah dengan gerbang kecil di bagian utara ini. Obor – obor kemerahan yang biasa menjadi penerang di sepanjang jalan padam, pantas, jika mengingat dini hari telah memulai waktu di hari lain.

Sunyi yang asalnya mencengkeram malam mulai lenyap saat berisik suara langkah kaki yang bersahut mulai mendekat. Semakin ramai, menunjukan bahwa mereka yang tergesa menuju kemari bukanlah satu atau dua orang saja. Dia yang paling depan perlahan menghentikan larinya ―diikuti oleh _hwarang_ yang masing – masing siaga dengan obor dan pedang di tiap tangan. Mata tajamnya awas menilisik setiap bagian gelap di depan.

Diantara pepohonan, tumpukan kayu cendana di sebuah pondok yang biasa digunakan sebagai api penghangat penghuni istana, dan semak yang jika matahari tengah naik akan menunjukan warna – warni bunganya. "Kita kehilangan dia." Gumamnya geram.

Mereka yang dibelakangnya mulai bergerak gusar. Takut jika hal ini sampai ditelinga sang raja. "La-lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Jendral Kim?"

Jendral Kim mendengus sesaat. Menyiagakan pedangnya di tangan kanan, dan berkata tegas. "Kita berpencar. Kalian, cari dia disekitar sini, sebagian langsung ke gerbang utara, dan kau―" dia menunjuka seorang _hwarang_ di dekatnya. "segera laporkan hal ini pada Yang Mulia Raja. Biar aku yang memeriksa ke kediaman pribadi Putra Mahkota"

"Kami mengerti!"

―dan dengan seruan itu, sepasukan hwarang berseragam biru itu berpencar. Bergerak tangkas dengan pedang dan panah yang telah siaga ditangan. Jendral Kim kembali menarik nafas kasar. Mata tajamnya terlihat gelisah, meski begitu, kakinya tetap melangkah maju. Bergegas menuju kediaman pribadi Putra Mahkota yang memang berada tak jauh dari sini.

"Bahaya kalau dia sampai lolos. _Perpustakan Istana_? Apa yang mau dilakukan penyusup itu disana? Silla.. Baekje.. atau siapa?" dia menggeram sekali lagi. Semakin mempercepat langkah saat mendapati jendela di pondok mungil di depannya masih bersinar redup. Pertanda bahwa sang tuan masih terjaga hingga saat ini.

"Heh.. tapi aku tak yakin dia bisa lolos, racun buatan Goguryeo tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Yah.. kecuali oleh si pembuat ―Putra Mahkota. Heh…"

* * *

** Senbonzakura**

_―Aku hanya ingin sebebas ribuan sakura yang terbang bersama angin._

.

KyuMin/Romance/Drama/Colossal Fiction/YAOI/Rated T

* * *

_Antara kedamaian yang semu, kejayaan kerajaan yang menaungi, serta cinta yang tumbuh tanpa tahu asalnya. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Cho Kyuhyun, Sang Pangeran Goguryeo, Lee Sungmin, Putra Silla yang agung, bersama cinta mereka yang merekah dalam rengkuhan peperangan._

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya tentang _'Samguk'_ dan kemungkinan dibawah nol tentang perdamaian tiga kerajaan saat suara dobrakan keras pintu geser di sebelahnya terdengar.

Pangeran muda itu terlonjak kaget, sebelum akhirnya berteriak keras "KAU―!"

Dia yang baru saja merengsek masuk tampak terkejut sesaat. Terlihat dari celah sempit diantara kain hitam yang menutup penuh separoh wajah dan mulutnya. Menyisakan beberapa juntai poni hitam yang terlepas disela telinga dan sepasang mata cokelat lembut yang rasanya ―dikenali Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau penyusup, kau telah masuk tempat yang salah tuan."

Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Lirih, dan penuh ancaman. Tangannya _reflex_ meraih sebilah pedang panjang dari lemari di sampingnya. Mengarahkannya penuh perhitungan pada si penyusup yang kini bersandar dengan nafas terengah setelah menutup kasar pintu geser yang didobraknya tadi.

Hening yang singkat terjadi.

―dan Putra Mahkota negeri biru itu tak cukup sabar untuk menanti balasan apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh si penyusup. Dia melangkah maju kini, penuh hati – hati dengan pedang yang tak henti terarah pada si orang asing. "Bicaralah sebelum aku membungkammu untuk selamanya."

Tampaknya diam adalah tindakan yang masih dipilih oleh si penyusup. Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengamati bagaimana mata cokelat itu berpendar lemah di bawah redup penerangan sebatang lilin ruangan ini. Deru nafasnya yang tak teratur makin terdengar lemah dari balik kain hitam yang menutup mulutnya, dan hanya sikapnya yang membeku tak bergerak dengan sandaran dinding kayu di belakangnya makin membuat Kyuhyun yakin akan satu hal.

"Tampaknya aku tak perlu menggunakan pedangku untuk membunuhmu. Racun ya? Sayang sekali ku katakan kalau hidupmu tidak akan bertahan lama." Kyuhyun ganti menyeringai kejam sekarang.

Mengamati bagaimana bulir – bulir keringat semakin membanjiri kening putih penyusup itu. Juga tangannya yang mulai merangkak naik mencengkeram dada.

"Heh.. racun buatanku tidak pernah mengecewakan, kau tahu? Sekarang, kita lihat siapa orang yang berani merengsek masuk ke Goguryeo. Kau patut di puji karena baru kali ini ada penyusup yang berhasil memasuki gerbang istana."

Masih memasang seringai kemenangannya, Kyuhyun tak ragu membuang pedangnya kini. Melemparnya asal ke sudut dan berjalan ―dengan lebih santai ke arah si penyusup yang bergeming di tempatnya. Tangannya tanpa ragu terarah pada kain hitam yang menutup mulut si orang asing. Menariknya perlahan, tanpa ada perlawanan apapun dari si empunya mulut ―karena pangeran Goguryeo itu terlalu yakin bahwa orang ini tengah sibuk akan paru – parunya yang serasa terbakar oleh racun.

"Jadi kau adalah―" pangeran muda itu membeku kini. Terbelalak tak percaya, dengan sebelah tangan yang membeku di dagu sang penyusup.

"―Sungmin… _hyung_?"

Dia ―Lee Sungmin, menarik nafas berat sekali. Sebelum akhirnya merosot jatuh, tak kuat akan tubuhnya yang mulai terbakar di dalam. Kyuhyun masih dalam masa kagetnya beberapa detik kedepan. Sebelum akhirnya sadar saat telinganya menangkap deru langkah orang yang tengah berlari mendekat. Bergerak cekatan, putra makhota Goguryeo itu segera meraih Lee Sungmin ke pelukan. Mengangkatnya dengan dua tangan dan merebahkannya pada selapis futon yang di dudukinya tadi.

Cekatan, Kyuhyun tak lupa mengambil selembar selimut dari lemari di sisi kanan. Menyelimuti Sang penyusup sebatas dada, dan berujar tergesa. "Diam disini, dan―" matanya menatap intens sesaat pada _manic_ cokelat yang terasa familiar, merasa bodoh saat dia tak bisa mengenali sepasang mata _hazel_ itu sebagai garis darah yang hanya di miliki oleh penerus Silla.

"Jangan lupa tutup matamu.. _hyung_."

Setelah yakin Sungmin memenuhi instruksinya, Kyuhyun segera kembali duduk di depan meja bacanya. Bersikap sewajar mungkin saat suara yang memohon ijin minta bertamu terdengar.

"Yang Mulai Pangeran, Kim Jungmo mohon menghadap."

"Masuk."

Pintu geser di depan terbuka. Menampilkan Jendral Kim dengan yang tengah membungkuk hormat sesaat dan bergegas masuk. Ekpresinya tegang, dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram erat pedang panjang keperakan.

"Jendral Kim? Tumben sekali, ada masalah apa hingga kau sudi bertamu kemari selarut ini?"

Kim Jungmo menatap tertarik pada sosok lain yang berada di belakang sang pangeran. Memicingkan mata sesaat sebelum kembali menaruh _focus_ pada Kyuhyun. "Ada penyusup Yang Mulia, dan saya minta ma'af karena belum bisa menangkapnya. Maksud kedatangan saya kemari hanya untuk memeriksa kalau―"

Kyuhyun sengaja mengabaikan tatap curiga Kim Jungmo pada orang di belakangnya. Hanya menjawab tenang dengan raut datar yang tak berubah. "_Kalau_?

"Kalau ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar sini."

"Tidak ada yang patut dicurigai disini, Jendral Kim, dan kau tidak perlu meragukan keselamatanku sendiri."

"Mohon ma'afkan saya. Bukan maksud hamba untuk meragukan kemampuan anda―"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kalem, "Tidak apa – apa, dan jika laporanmu sudah selesai, kuharap kau berkenan meninggalkanku sendiri. Ini sudah terlalu larut, aku masih harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk rapat bersama kalian besok."

"Baiklah, saya permisi kalau begitu. Semoga malam anda menyenangkan, Pangeran."

Walau dengan rasa enggan yang masih tertanam kuat dipikiran, Jendral Muda itu mengangguk patuh. Bergegas berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan pondok mungil ini setelah membungkuk hormat sebelumnya.

"Jendral Kim?" peringat Kyuhyun saat melihat Jungmo yang mematung diambang pintu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri kembali bersuara.

"Ma'afkan hamba Pangeran, tapi bolehkah saya tahu siapa _'dia'_?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas tak sabar. Dengan seulas senyum miring, dia berujar tenang. "Dia temanku dari negeri seberang. Baru datang sore tadi."

"Tapi kenapa saya tidak tahu?"

"Apa kau harus tahu siapa saja yang akan tidur denganku, Jendral Kim?"

Jungmo membeku dengan pertanyaan ini. Menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah sebelum berujar gugup "Ma-maksud saya bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja.. penyusup.."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa membereskannya jika dia berani macam – macam. Sudahlah, aku benar – benar lelah, _hyung_."

―dan Kim Jungmo tahu, Pangeran muda yang menjadi tuannya itu hanya akan memanggilnya _hyung_ jika dia sudah benar – benar tak ingin diganggu. "Saya mengerti. Sekali lagi saya minta ma'af telah mengganggu malam anda pangeran. Permisi."

Begitu bunyi lembut pintu geser yang tertutup dan derap halus telapak kaki sang Jendral menjauh, pemuda itu bergesas bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap tak sabar dari celah – celah pintu untuk memastikan Kim Jungmo benar – benar menjauh dan langsung menuju sosok yang sejak tadi terbaring tak bergerak dibelakangnya.

"Ada untungnya hanya sedikit yang mengetahui sosokmu dibalik topeng wahai _Kuroi Tenshin_." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Tangannya dengan terampil memeriksa denyut nadi yang (sekarang) terasa lemah dipergelangan tangan Sungmin. kembali berdiri dan membuka tergesa pintu teratas lemari kayu miliknya. Mengeluarkan senampan penuh beragam guci mungil yang tertutup rapat. Tak lupa satu teko penuh air putih.

Dia meletakkan benda ditangannya itu ke meja baca. Kembali menoleh pada Sungmin dan mengangkat lembut tubuh yang masih terpejam itu. Menyandarkannya di dada, sementara dua tangannya bekerja cepat mencampur beragam isi guci – guci mungil di depannya.

"Duduk akan membuat nafasmu lebih lancar, _hyung_. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, ini tak akan lama." Dia bergumam seiring tangan kanan yang mengaduk sewadah penuh cairan yang kini berwarna merah pekat, menambahkan sesuatu yang berwarna seperti bubuk tanah pasir dan mengaduknya kembali. Menuang setengahnya pada mangkuk mungil tempat minum the, dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain menepuk lembut dada Sungmin guna membantu dia yang mulai putus – putus dalam bernafas.

"Selesai. Nah.. minum ini _hyung_, hati – hati, jangan sampai tersedak."

Dia dengan sabar menyangga tengkuk Sungmin sekarang. Menyerahkan mangkuk berisi cairan merah pekat tadi pada Lee Sungmin yang menatapnya sayu. Mata cokelat madu di hadapan Kyuhyun mengerjap lemah sesaat. Terdiam sejenak, sebelum dengan patuh membuka bibirnya lemah guna meminum perlahan apapun yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin terbatuk beberapa kali, dan Kyuhyun dengan sabar menyeka lembut tumpahan cairan merah itu dari sudut bibirnya. Setelah berjuang melawan batuk dan nafas yang seringkali tersendat, mangkuk mungil itu airnya kosong. Menyisakan sang _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang mulai teratur nafasnya. Menyandar penuh pada pundak kokoh Kyuhyun dengan dua mata yang terpejam erat.

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum leganya melihat ini. Mengelus perlahan tangan putih Lee Sungmin yang terkulai lemas di sebelahnya sambil berujar pelan. "Pantas Jungmo _hyung_ bisa dikalahkan. _Kuroi Tenshin_ yang menjadi lawannya ternyata." Dia terkekeh sesekali. Mengamati Sungmin yang ternyata belum jatuh dalam alam mimpinya.

"Tidur. Aku akan membangunkanmu besok."

Sungmin mengerjap lemah, masih tak mampu berujar apapun saat hanya lemah dan sesak yang masih dirasanya saat ini.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati – hati pada panah Goguryeo, _hyung_. Racun yang ada disana sangat mematikan. Sekalipun kau sang _Kuroi Tenshin_, kau tak akan sanggup menahannya. Karena hanya aku tahu ramuan penangkalnya.

Kyuhyun meletakan sosok lemah itu dalam futon tidurnya kembali. Menyelimutinya sebatas dada, dan mulai merobek baju di lengan kirinya. "Kau harus istirahat, aku akan mengobati luka di lenganmu ini sekarang."

Pangeran bermata kelam itu mengambil secarik kain tipis panjang dari kotak yang lain. Mulai membalutkannya ke luka bekas terkena panah milik Sungmin setelah sebelumnya mengguyur luka itu dengan cairan merah yang separuhnya terminum habis. Dia melakukannya telaten, terlihat sekali terlatih akan bidang medis seperti ini.

―dan Lee Sungmin masih belum memejamkan matanya sekarang. Masih menatap intens Cho Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayunya dalam diam.

Kyuhyun membalas itu. Tersenyum samar sembari membelai lembut rambut halus milik sang Putra Silla. "Tidur, _hyung_. Bicaranya besok saja. Bukankah dengan begini hutang nyawaku yang dulu lunas?"

"Percayalah, aku tidak akan pernah menyerang musuhku dalam tidurnya. Bukankah dulu kau juga berkata begitu padaku?"

―dan Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyumnya saat menangkap suara lemah Sungmin. Terlalu lemah, hingga gerak bibirnya menjadi satu – satunya 'penerjemah' apapun yang ingin diungkapkannya pada si Pangeran Goguryeo.

"Tidak perlu terimakasih, Sungmin-_ah_. Selamat malam." Gumamnya, beserta kepala yang direndahkan dan dengan sadar menaruh satu kecupan sayang di dahi sang Putra Silla.

* * *

Fajar mulai menyingsing dari timur. Dengan berkas – berkas sinar emas yang seolah menjadi _alarm_ bagi puluhan _hwarang_ Silla guna menuntun kuda masing – masing keluar dari _istal_.

Rombongan panjang para _hwarang_ yang berbaris rapi dijalan menuju perbatasan itu kembali disambut meriah. Dielu, juga diiring oleh beragam do'a dari para masyarakat yang menonton di sepanjang jalan pagi itu. Berharap jika sekali lagi, para pahlawan perang ini kembali pulang membawa kemenangan.

Di baris terdepan, sosok gagah _Kuroi Tenshin_ terlihat. Masih dengan kuda putihnya yang anggun, dan sepunggungan penuh anak panah yang kini bertengger mengancam di punggung. Di tangan yang tidak menggenggam kekang kuda, busur panah berwana merah khas Silla terpegang. Topeng _Buddha_-nya yang biasa masih terpasang rapih menutup penuh wajahnya yang menawan.

Begitu rumah – rumah penduduk mulai jarang dilewati, sang pimpinan di baris depan mengangkat tangannya. Mengarahkan busurnya ke barat, dan mulai menarik kekang kudanya. Itu adalah tanda bagi mereka untuk bergegas. Membawa sepasukan kecil _hwarang_ yang dibekali kemampuan memanah diatas rata – rata untuk segera menarik tali kekang masing – masing kuda dan melaju cepat.

Melewati hutan perbatasan, juga berkilometer padang gersang yang akan mengarahkan mereka pada perbatasan paling timur wilayah Goguryeo.

Berselang beberapa jam, Sang _Kuroi_ _Tenshin_ di depan merendahkan laju kudanya. Memberi isyarat yang sama pada pasukannya, dan awas mengamati keadaan sekeliling dari balik lubang mata di topengnya. Sosok berbaju perang lengkap itu melajukan kudanya hati – hati hingga jurang kecil yang seolah menjadi benteng terluar milik Goguryeo terlihat.

Memperlihatkan juga benteng kokoh dibawah sana yang penuh akan para _hwarang_ berseragam biru langit.

Dia mulai mengarahkan busurnya. Mengambil satu anak panah dari punggung dan mengarahkannya tepat pada seorang di bawah sana yang bertugas menjadi pengawas bagi benteng mereka. Menunggu beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya mata di balik topengnya melihat si pengawas mulai menatap penuh kejut pada serombongan _hwarang_ berseragam merah darah di atas jurang. _Hwarang_ malang itu baru akan menggerakan tangannya guna menabuh lonceng besar tanda bahaya, sebelum―

WUSHH

―satu anak panah dengan cepat menyambarnya. Menusuk tepat di jantung, dan dengan cepat membuatnya ambruk. Tanpa suara.

"Mulai."

Bisikan penuh tekanan dia yang baru saja melepas anak panahnya terdengar. Memberi tanda bagi para hwarang yang telah siap dengan panah dan posisi mereka menfokuskan pandang. Menarik busur panahnya kuat – kuat, dan melepasnya cepat. Dalam diam menumbangkan satu persatu _hwarang_ Goguryeo di bawah sana. Persis seperti perintah yang kemarin sampai pada mereka.

_"Incar benteng timur Goguryeo, dan rubuhkan tanpa bersuara."_

.

.

.

_"Walau sekeras karang, hati manusia tak lebih kuat dari serpihan kelopak sakura saat 'rasa' yang menjadi lawannya. Percayalah…"_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Heyyy,, special update for Ayachi Casey unnie..**

**Semoga suka dan gak mengecewakan ya unn,, maap juga lama banget updatenya. -_-v**  
**dan buat kalian semua yang dengan setia mengikuti ff ini tentu... Saya sayaangg banget ama kalian, makasih buat dukungan dan koreksinya selama ini yaa.. #pelukreadersatusatu**

**hem.. apalagi yakk? Oh iya.. saya mau ngrepotin lagi nih.. yang udah sering baca tapi belom pernah ngasih pendapat, hayok sekali - sekali muncul! saya orangnya gak galak kok, tenang aja.. ditunggu pendapatnya ya kawan... jangan hanya ngefollow or ngefave sambil nyiders oke.. #wink**

**okeh deh.. setengah duabelas malem disini, saya pamit tidur dehh.. Arigato gozaimasu, minna-saaann... #kecupjauh**

**ps : saya udah mulai nyiapin club no. 1 nih,, jangan kecewakan saya dengan siders yahh.. biar saya bisa update itu ff juga beberapa hari kedepan.. XDDDD #muahh #ditabokramerame .-.**


End file.
